Lets Make it Work
by simplyinspire
Summary: Picking up a couple months after the Season 2 finale. Based on the spoilers that have/will come out for season 3! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Arias fingers intertwined into Ezra's hair all over again as he hoisted her onto the counter of the Hollis College Bar for the second time in their, now one year long, relationship. His mouth immediately found hers in another heated kiss. The sexual tension through the pairs date had been tangible. Two weeks had passed since the last time Ezra had been in Rosewood. They could Skype all they wanted but, at this moment pressed against the other, both were thinking just how little justice video chats did. Ezra had one hand on Arias back pressing her tight against him, while the other was caressing her thigh just under her dress. Aria moved her lips towards Ezra's neck, as he slid his hand farther up her skirt. She was driving him crazy. All he could think about was how beautiful she was. He brought her lips back to his and gave her another heated kiss aserting his dominance with his tongue before breaking away for a moment. He could tell by the way Aria gripped him tighter that she didn't want him to stop. The simple thought of that made the fire inside him, only for her, intensify. Ezra moved his hand from Aria's back to gently stroke her cheek, as he leaned his forehead onto hers and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Aria, you are so beautiful.." Ezra said in pure amazement. Sliding her hands from his hair to the sides of his face she smiled.

"Happy Anniversary" She replied radiantly. Ezra had so much he wanted to say to her, to thank her, for sticking around after everything they had gone through together.

"I love you so much. Despite all the downs we endured, this has been the best year of my life, and it's all thanks to y-" she silenced him with her lips and moved her hands down his sculpted chest to the hem of his shirt.

His words were like an echo of her thoughts, she wanted him, needed to him. Aria wanted that complete connection they had only had the privilege to experience once. Her fingers grazed the skin under his shirt and she felt him shutter. The way Aria only subtly signaled she wanted him sent fireworks through Ezra's body, he clutched her tighter to him as she wrapped her legs around him. They both knew it wasn't long before they would get to a point of no return. Reluctantly, Ezra tore his lips from Arias.

"Not here." He whispered into her ear.

Aria could see Ezra walking towards the car with a suspiciously pleased look on his face.

"It's a hotel lobby, not Disney, why are you so..." Aria asked as Ezra got back into the car to pull towards a parking spot closer to the room he had just rented for the night, so he and Aria could have alone time. His apartment had been vacant for a three months now. He wondered, if he would be able to get it back once he started teaching again at the prep school one town over, Sheridan.

"I was just thinking about when you said you wanted to 'recreate the date'. If this is how it went last time, I have a feeling that our relationship would have been..." Ezra struggled to find a proper way to convey his thoughts. "different"

"Different?" Aria chuckled. "That is a understatement. You need to get back into the classroom Mr. Fitz, you're losing your knack for words." Aria playfully slapped Ezra's arm.

"Thanks for reminding me." He said with a laugh as he rolled his eyes and got out to open his girlfriends door before making their way to the room Ezra booked. They were barely in the door before Ezra was kicking it closed behind him and pulling Aria to him. Breaking their kiss only momentarily, Ezra swept Aria off her feet to lay her on the bed and crawl in next to her. Aria snuggled close into Ezra's chest as he brushed her hair from her face and occasionally kissed her forehead.

"I miss this." Ezra finally said after they had laid in content silence.

"I miss Saturdays." Aria replied, looking up at him.

"And old movies." Ezra seconded smiling at his girlfriend.

"And Rose of Sharon." Aria giggled, causing Ezra to smile and nod in agreement.

"Most of all, I miss never being more than a fifteen minute drive from your lips."

Aria stared back into his eyes. When Ezra said things like that it always made her heart melt.

"Well, right now, you're only seconds away. Carpe Diem." She replied. Both of their breathing had become ragged in the previous moments. Ezra slowly leaned in, capturing Aria's lips with his own. Quickly their tongues found their way to one another to engage in a battle for dominance. The moment was quickly heating up. Aria slid her hands under Ezra's shirt to feel his skin on hers. Quickly, he pulled it off, tossing it aside. His hands found their way to Arias stomach, lifting the fabric and kissing her bare skin as he lifted off her dress. When his lips where on hers again the skin on skin contact of their bodies felt like enough electricity to light the entire hotel. Aria slowly trailed her fingers down Ezra's back until she came to his waist, bringing her hands between the two to unzip his pants. Ezra pressed his lips hard against Arias in one last passionate kiss before breaking away and whispering he would be right back.

"Where are you going?" Aria asked, pulling the blanket around herself as she sat up. Instant guilt washed over Ezra, he could tell she thought she did something wrong and was feeling self conscious about it. He knew it was intimidating for her that he was more experienced in bed than she was, even if only slightly. How could he tell her she did everything vary, vary right in his book, without sounding like a pervert. He made his way quickly back to the edge of the bed, after grabbing his shirt. Ezra reached out to caress her face and kiss her softly.

"My bag is still in the car. It has my clothes, toiletries, and most importantly, condoms. Trust me, I don't want to leave." He said with a slight grin. Aria smiled back realizing her fears were all silly.

"I love you." she replied smiling. With one last kiss he was out the door to grab his things.

When he returned, Ezra wasted no time getting back down to only his boxers, staring into Arias eyes the whole time.

"Eager?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Seeing the gleam in his eye, gave her the answer she was looking for.

"Well, you're laying on a bed in nothing but lacy underwear. I couldn't be more eager." Ezra said grinning at Aria as he made his way to the bed.

"Nice boxers, your girlfriend get them for you?" Aria commented as Ezra covered her in kisses.

"Yea, they glow in the dark." he laughed into Arias lips. She pulled him close slipping her tongue into his kisses. Ezra's hand trailed down the side of her body, coming to her leg wrapped around him. She could feel how turned on he was, growing harder, when he started to rock against her. Arias breath hitched a few times and she drug her nails down his back. They wanted each other so bad, but were both determined to savor the moments. Ezra broke away from Arias lips and moved to her neck, kissing and nibbling softly to her ear.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back. Ezra smiled into her neck and started to trail kisses down her body, carefully peering up at her as he went. Even though they had crossed this line before, he wanted to make sure everything he did was okay with Aria. She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair a few times, basking in the knowledge that this incredible man was all hers. Ezra's kisses finally got to the waist line of Arias underwear. She couldn't deny how much his hot breath against her skin turned her on. Arias head laid back on the pillow, her eyes closed. Ezra brought his fingers to the hem of Arias underwear. The pain staking slow pace he moved at only fueled the desire in them both. Finally the lace was to Arias ankles, then discarded completely. Aria smiled down at Ezra, her eyes portraying how badly she wanted him. He stared back intently as he took her leg and trailed kisses slowly from her ankle to her knee, from her knee to her hip. Breathing was becoming hard for Aria. Every touch between them was like fire. Her body tingled everywhere he had touched. She could feel his strong hands gripping her torso as he kissed her stomach again. His hands slid behind her and undid the hook to her bra. As he pulled away the lace Ezra would kiss the newly exposed area until Aria was completely naked. He took both her breasts in his hands, while kissing her chest and neck. It sent a chill through Aria. Her fingers intertwined in his curls and she pulled his face to hers.

"I want you." she whispered to Ezra, slowly moving forward to his lips. When their lips finally met it was like planets colliding; fireworks exploding. Nothing compared. Ezra grabbed a condom from the table next to them. Never breaking the kiss, he slid his hands just above Arias head to unwrap it, then with one hand placed it properly. When he brought himself to her opening he could feel her tense.

"We can stop whenever you want to." Aria could hear the sincerity in his words, but she wanted this. Slowly Ezra moved inside her. It was nowhere near as painful as the first time. After just a few moments, the pain was nonexistent, as Ezra slowly began making love to Aria.

Ezra woke to a buzzing, taking a moment to gain awareness of his surroundings. Arias phone was vibrating on the table. He couldn't see who it was and moving would wake Aria. She looked so peaceful curled up in his shirt, and pressed against his chest. He would do anything to have this every time he woke up.

"Aria, baby, your phone is ringing." Ezra kissed her forehead as he spoke. A moment later she stirred.

"Ignore it." She mumbled, rolling over and pulling Ezra's arm around her. She didn't want anyone to interrupt this moment. They had a perfect couple hours of making love and had fallen asleep only for the past thirty minutes. Aria knew she had to see if it was her parents though, when Ezra stated the fear out loud she groaned and pushed up to grab it.

The worried look that crossed her expression as she tapped away on her phone made Ezra nervous. He couldn't see the clock but knew that they left the bar at three so it couldn't have been more than nine p.m. Arias curfew was one.

"Is it them?" Ezra asked, growing more suspicious as her silence stretched on.

"N- No, Emily. But, I have to go. It's important."

Ezra sighed. He knew he couldn't ask her to stay. Emily was probably dealing with something Maya related and he couldn't keep Aria from consoling her friend.

"I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't important." Aria looked at Ezra apologetically. She felt horrible for leaving Ezra on their anniversary, but Emily said S.O.S and had called three times. She couldn't ignore it.

"I understand. Will you come back? I do have the room until 11 am tomorrow." Ezra said with a smirk.

Aria leaned over and kissed him then quickly got up to get dressed before replying.

"How about I say I'm spending the night with Spencer and make up for this lost time tonight? If I'm not stuck at Emily's all night." She didn't want to commit the night to him because she honestly had no clue why Emily needed her. They hadn't sent an S.O.S text since A. She pushed the thought from her mind. A was Mona, Mona is locked up. Ezra didn't miss the flash of horror that crossed Arias features.

"Is everything okay?" Aria composed herself at his words, trying her best not to lie on their anniversary.

"I'm just worried about Emily. She didn't say what the problem was, just that it was important."

"How is she doing, still having the dreams?" Ezra was genuinely concerned, not just because Emily was his former student, but she was one of Arias best friends. Therefore, she was one of his best friends too. Aria almost smiled at the fact that Ezra cared so much when it came to her friends, her life in general really. The weight of the situation made it a sad attempt though.

"Someday are better than others. But, she's getting by. We all had our fair share of stress, but Emily, she got the worst of it." Aria sighed then kissed Ezra again, "I really have to go. I'll let you know if I'm coming back or not."

"Okay," he called after her, "love you."

"You too!" Aria murmured, running out the door.

Ezra reached for the remote, wishing he could be watching a movie with his girlfriend.

Down stairs Aria was calling Spencer just as she pulled in. While in the room via text she had arranged for Spencer to pick her up on her way to Emily's, since Arias car was strategically parked at Spencer's.

"Do you know what's up with the S.O.S from Emily? She didn't give me details." Spencer asked as soon as Arias door was shut.

"She didn't tell me either. But, I didn't want to call and prod with Ezra so close."

Spencer grinned at the invitation to talk about Arias secret lover.

"So, how is Mr. Fitz doing today?" She said in a devious manner, "A hotel? The anniversary?" Spencer grinned at Arias red cheeks.

"Mr. Fitz is doing just FINE!" Both girls laughed at the reference to their passed teacher. After a moment of silence, Aria was back to worrying about Emily.

"You don't think this could be..."

"NO!" Spencer cut Aria off knowing where her mind was going, "That's not possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Thank you so much for your AMAZING reviews. I appreciate all of them SO much! I apologize in advance for the lack of Ezria togetherness in this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be up in a few hours. Both are CRUCIAL to the epic amounts of Ezria togetherness in the future chapters. Trust me, big ideas. Thank you! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PLL. If I did Ian Harding never would wear a shirt.**

When they walked into Emily's house she was sitting on the couch with Hanna. To say Emily looked livid would be an understatement.

"What wrong Em? Are you okay." Spencer was the first to speak.

"I'm fi-"

"She's not fine!" Hanna cut Emily off, pointing across the room. "That magically showed up and Em freaked out. She started throwing things and screaming. I tried calming her down but she wouldn't listen. I used her phone for the S.O.S. I think it's time we talk to her about Spencer's theory."

"What theory?" Emily demanded, "You guys have been keeping things from me? Nice, that's not what friends do. Or have you forgotten, Hanna, that friends don't black mail and spy on one another!" That was a low blow. Even Emily knew it. As soon as the words escaped her lips her eyes hit the floor. Normally she would apologize, but today she was too pissed off for that. She had been having these little angry outbursts a lot lately. That was the reason Aria, Hanna, and Spencer called their meeting. They had been worried about Emily. However, Aria and Spencer hadn't heard a single line of Emily's rant. Both girls were fixated on what Hanna had pointed to... A Shovel.

"How did that get here?" Aria was the first to bring the conversation back to the shovel.

"It was on the front porch when we went to leave for coffee." Hanna replied slowly. They were all thinking the same thing but no one wanted to say it.

"It's from A. Is that the theory you guys left me out of? You knew A was back and you left me out of it." Emily was rampant standing and flailing her arms about. Finally, Spencer decided to intervene.

"That isn't from A, and our theory has nothing to do with her!"

"What makes you think it's not from A?" Emily shot back.

"We have all gotten tons of fake A mementos" Spencer was picking up the shovel to inspect it, "this doesn't even have an A on it."

Aria came to sit on the couch and motioned for Emily to sit between her and Hanna. "Em, we've all gotten something. It's almost the anniversary of Ally's funeral. People want to play, they don't realize what it was like for us." Emily sat down, much calmer now. Spencer moved to sit on the coffee table across from Emily.

"What is your theory about Spence." Emily stared at Spencer expectantly, but her guard was still up.

"We," Spencer said wanting to emphasize the group effort in this idea, "are worried about you..."

Aria could sense Spencer's hesitation, not wanting to upset Emily again, so she took over for her. "You've been a little on edge lately. We want to help you."

"We understand what you've been through, and we want to help you deal with it." Hanna said rubbing Emily's back. Aria reached out for Emily's hand.

"You guys all have someone to help you get through, Ezra, Caleb, Toby, all I have is you guys."

Spencer decided it was time they gave Em all of their fears about her. "Em, we know this has been harder on you than anyone. We think you might have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder..."

The next few hours were a battle. The girls had convinced Emily to go see a professional, even offering to go with her. In the end, Emily decided it would be best to go alone and face her problems. She had even opened up to them about the dreams she had been having. Often nights she would wake up burying her head in her pillow crying and almost screaming after reliving finding Mayas body, or the entire A situation. Occasionally, her mom heard. Pam would come running in and Emily would fake some sort of nightmare about clowns. They also discussed how often she fought with Pam and how her swimming had taken a backseat once again. She explained how she only showed up to practice once a week or so. Her coach was threatening to cut her, knowing she needed to be on the team to secure a scholarship. The girls decided to spend the night in Spencer's barn and go to Senior registration the next day together. Spencer was the first to notice the slight disappointment on Arias face at the plans.

"Aria, it's your anniversary and Fitz has a hotel room in town. Why are you agreeing to stay with us?" Spencer asked. She and Hanna were both eager to know why Aria wasn't jumping at an opportunity for a night with their sexy former English teacher.

"Did he do something?" Hanna quizzed Aria.

"No, guys. I just thought it was important that I stayed with you guys. A lot has gone on." Aria didn't really want to stay but she felt like ditching her friends after the hard talk they had just endured wasn't the right thing to do.

Emily, who had been mostly quiet since they finished talking about her, spoke her opinion. "Aria, you have the perfect alibi tonight. It's your anniversary, have fun. We'll be fine."

Aria didn't have to be convinced anymore than that. She was thanking them and out the door in minutes telling Ezra she would be over soon if he was still up for it. She hadn't realized it was already midnight before she left. Thankfully Ezra told her he was always up for time with her.

Aria got out of her car and walked up to her lighted front porch, needed to pick up clothes and other necessities.

"Aria, you're home early." Ella greeted her daughter.

Aria replied, "Actually, I'm going to stay at Spencer's tonight if that's alright. We're going to registration together tomorrow."

A disapproving look came over Ella's face and Aria was prepared to negotiate. Since the whole A disaster, and the Ezra scandal Aria often had to bargain her way into fun. "Are you going to go spend the night with Ezra, or Spencer. Be honest with me." Ella said trying her best to sound stern but still trusting.

It made Aria feel bad every time she lied to Ella since she was the only one of her parents actually trying to see her relationship with Ezra clearly. It seemed he and Ella had come to an agreement that Aria didn't fully understand, but she didn't ask questions when Ella allowed Ezra to take Aria to eat or a reading once a very long while.

"Mom, Emily is really having a hard time. Everyone is staying at Spencer's." She had pulled off another half truth, winning sympathy from Ella.

"Did you have fun with Ezra this afternoon?" Ella asked still mildly skeptic.

"Yes, we went to have lunch at the place we met, and talked for a long time. Then Emily called and we all spent most of the day comforting her. Ezra understands though." Aria said shrugging, putting off she was slightly let down about her date with Ezra being interrupted.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Ella hugged Aria on her way to her room. Aria went on to pack thinking about what it was that made Ella okay with her relationship only sometimes. She made a mental note to ask Ezra to explain more later.

Ezra was laying in bed, still watching movies. He was trying not to drift asleep, but Aria was taking forever. His phone started ringing on the nightstand. When he saw Ella's name on his caller ID his heart started working double time. Was Aria okay? What if he and Arias plan was caught? What if Ella found out about their evening of extracurricular sextivities? He swallowed hard before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Ezra asked, still nervous to have Ella calling him.

"Ezra, I'm sorry to be calling you so late. It's just that I'm worried about Aria. I want to have coffee with you tomorrow."

Ezra was caught off guard. He was curious about what had Ella so worried, but he was sure that this conversation was going to be one of Ella mad at him not seeking his help.

"...If that's okay?" Ella said, bringing Ezra back to the conversation.

"Uhh, yea. Tomorrow. Coffee. What time?" Ezra asked flustered with himself. He knew he sounded like an idiot.

"After registration. Say 3?" Ezra was focusing on Ella's words now, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him.

"Of course, sounds perfect."

They ended their conversation and hung up. Ezra leaned his head against the headboard, recalling the deal he had made with Ella a few months prior. It was just after Mona had been identified as A. Aria and her friends had been tormented by a stalker. It was all over the papers and the news. He hated seeing things like that happen to those girls. They seemed to have a lot of buried secrets and where always being talked about among the town. Ezra always did his best to talk to Aria about all the good and bad things people said about them. He wanted to be there for her and let her know he would always love her but that he worried about her safety. Safety was the biggest issue for Ezra, and possibly the reason why he and Ella came to their arrangement. He had found out about most of the drama surrounding Aria from alternate sources. He wasn't quick to believe the papers without talking to his girlfriend but, for once, they were on her side. He called and texted her multiple times to no avail. He was worried sick when finally someone answered Arias phone, it was Ella. He remembered how he scrambled with his words saying he just heard some things and wanted to make sure Aria was okay. He was surprised when Ella told him that she wanted to let him see Aria. She explained how she had read to Aria all his messages and voicemails, but that she was monitoring Arias phone because of all the faux A's that had flooded in. She knew that Aria wanted to talk to Ezra and explained to him that she still didn't agree with their relationship, but she knew Aria needed a familiar face she could trust. They could have, only approved dates. Only because Ella wanted Aria to talk. In her eyes they were only friends. He remembered making it clear to Ella that the things Aria told him in confidence would stay just that. He wasn't going to betray Arias trust. But, they did agree that if he became aware of something that infringed on Arias safety he would handle it properly. Ezra had a feeling that tomorrow Ella might use their coffee meet and her worry for Aria to get Ezra to tell things about Aria he wasn't supposed to. He hated to refuse Ella and ruin their slightly mended relationship, but he wouldn't break Arias trust. He learned the hard way about that. Ezra was pulled from his internal monolog by what sounded like a scream. He sat up, he heard it again. It was defiantly a female scream. Before he could take another breath Ezra was out the door his brain screaming one sole thought.

"Please, don't be Aria."


	3. Chapter 3

Aria climbed out of her car in a rush. She couldn't wait to be wrapped in his arms again, breathing his scent. She was parked in a secluded parking lot to an abandoned building just behind the Hotel Ezra was staying at. She was afraid of someone seeing her car at the hotel and her mother connecting the dots. The fence lined with thick shrubbery separating the old building from the Hotel would provide enough cover that no one would even notice. Aria grabbed her bag from the backseat and slung it over her shoulder, quickly locking her car and looking for a quick way around the fence. Although the parking lot would provide the cover she needed, Aria wasn't particularly thrilled about walking through the ally she had drove through to park so late at night. The building was made up of red brick and stood tall, with a rustic sign no one could read anymore. Seeing no other way of passage Aria nervously made her way around her car. She wasn't two steps away from her car before she heard a noise. It sounded like a foot step in the gravel behind her. Aria turned quickly to see the cause of the noise prepared to make a break for safety. All that was behind Aria was a dumpster and a fence. Beyond that Aria quickly searched the stretches of dirty Employee parking lots stealthily hidden behind manicured store fronts. Just then, there was laughing coming from behind her. Gasping and almost letting out a scream Aria spun again. This time she saw a group of rowdy college kids making their way down the sidewalk on the main road. They were enjoy the night with each other, not a single one taking notice of Aria. This is when Aria decided she was being paranoid. All the talk of the passed earlier with the girls had gotten her spooked. Now, more confidently, Aria made her way down the alley toward the road. After about twenty more steps she thought she heard footsteps again, behind her. Suppressing the urge to turn in horror Aria sped up her pace, thinking of Ezra's waiting arms. The noise she thought she heard was growing closer. With the main road still almost a quarter of a mile away, Aria risked a glance back. The sight knocked the breath out of her, it took everything she had to compose herself. Walking not thirty paces behind her was a black hooded figure. It can't be A! It can't be A! It can't be A! Aria chanted to herself, yet again quickening her pace and sticking her hand in her jacket to find her phone. If she could text Ezra to come outside and call her she might have a chance of getting this creep away from her. Aria refused to allow herself to consider it was A. Mona couldn't have escaped the Radley and Mona was A. The girls had been through so much with A that is was actually easier to think of the person following her as a mugger then the possibility of A returning. The whole time she typed her message Aria considered strategies to get away if this person got too close. If she ran it was doubtful she could outrun them. In the heals she was wearing, she would probably fall and break her ankle further immobilizing her. On the off chance that she did make it to the main road it was late, most likely no one would be on the road to thwart her attacker. The text to Ezra was her one hope. Just as she finished up the last few words she felt her shoulder being thrust around. The next thing she knew Aria felt jarring pain in the back of her head. She thought she was screaming but she wasn't sure. Preservation instincts kicked in and all Aria did was kick, and claw at the figure hovering over her. She wasn't sure what was happening just that every ounce of effort she had was going towards being noticed. In the faint distance a voice called her name. She knew that voice anywhere. Ezra.

Rushing down the stairs Ezra could hear the screams much clearer. He was becoming dizzy at the realization that those screams were undoubtedly Arias, and she was horrified. He flew down the hall passed a older man looking over the railing for the origin of the screams.

"Call 911!" Ezra shouted, not having time to feel bad for being rude to the one person who had cared enough to come outside.

"Aria? Aria? I'm coming!" Ezra was screaming at the top of his lungs. Her voice echoed off the surrounding buildings making it hard for him to determine where she was. Hearing Arias tortured screams, knowing he wasn't there to help her made him sick to his stomach. Coming around the corner, Ezra's first reaction was to chase the masked figure running away. However, as soon as he saw Aria laying in a pool of blood his heart stopped. All that mattered was this girl. This girl that he was madly in love with. This girl who was hurt.

Flashing lights had the street lit up. Aria sat in the back on an ambulance telling the officer what had happened, yet again. Two officers were at the scene and one ambulance for her head care. From her perch she could see Ezra talking to her parents. By the looks of it, the conversation wasn't landing Ezra in jail. Aria could only hope Ezra stuck to the story she had told the police for her reasoning at being out this late. The last thing she needed was her mom losing all trust in her because she lied... again. When the cop was done with his questioning Aria her parents, and Ezra made their way over to her.

"How are you feeling?" Ezra was the first to speak. Not seeming to care that her parents were watching, he wrapped his arm around aria to hug her when a tear started to roll down her cheek. Byron cleared his throat and looked around, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." Aria mumbled letting go of Ezra, not wanting to push her father too far tonight. The answer Aria gave wasn't good enough for Ella's standards. Like a typical worried mom she was searching for the paramedic to give her all the information on Arias head wound.

"Basically the mugger gave Aria quite the gash." The paramedic began, "the back of her head hit the wall. It's not too serious, doesn't need stitches or anything. Head wounds naturally bleed more than others, that's why you saw a lot of blood." he said turning to Ezra.

"Keep Aria up for a few hours to confirm there isn't a concussion. Use some Tylenol for the pain, and if she is having any spotted or blurry vision, memory trouble or anything out of the ordinary take her to the hospital right away. Aria lost a lot of blood so she might get dizzy, and she already promised me no alcohol. Right Aria?" The Paramedic, Rick, questioned Aria referring to a joke he had told her earlier. Everyone looked at Aria a little confused by her hesitation to answer.

"Uhh.. Y-Yea." Aria mumbled realizing he was talking to her. She had already heard the speech he was giving Ella and zoned out, not caring to hear it again. Instead she focused what the police had concluded was an attempted mugging. Aria had been walking to find her friend, Ezra, to ask if she left her debit card in his car earlier that day when a random hooded man attacked her. At least that is what the cops concluded had happened. It hadn't been a bi-polar student hell bent on making her life a disaster. It hadn't been anyone wanting intentionally to harm her. Just some loser looking for extra cashing. Being a small woman, he thought she would give it up and run. He, or as far as they knew it was a he, hadn't anticipated Aria to make such a scene.

The paramedic finished with all of his warnings and left the four again. Finally Byron spoke.

"Aria, what exactly where you doing before you were attacked?"

Aria could see the skepticism all over Byron's face.

"I was on my way to Spencer's when I realized I must have left my debit card in Ezra's car this afternoon. I wanted to come by and get it so I would have money for breakfast before Registration tomorrow." Aria lied smoothly.

"Why didn't you park in the parking lot then? Under lights, where people can see you?" Byron fired back.

Ella jumped in knowing her husband's anger was just fear for their daughters safety. "Byron, maybe we should let Aria relax. She's been through a lot tonight."

Aria was thankful for the defense but was a skilled enough liar to know that the longer she left Byron's doubts unsatisfied the more she would have to work to disprove them.

"It's fine mom, " Aria continued, "there was a truck unloading things to that big door." Aria pointed to a large loading Aria at the back she had noticed earlier before continuing. "It was blocking a way in to any open spots. The other parking lot was faster than going all the way around the block to make it to the front. This is a one way road, I couldn't turn around." Aria was pleased with herself. She hadn't thought of an excuse for that until he asked her. But, when she looked at Ezra standing awkwardly behind both her parents she felt guilty. She still had yet to thank him for running to her rescue.

"Thank you, Ezra. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't yelled you were coming." she gave him a genuine smile. With that Ella turned her focus on him.

"Thank you. It's possible you saved Arias life tonight." Ella smiled placing her hand on Ezra's shoulder. He mumbled an appreciation back to Ella still feeling out of place, but refusing to leave Aria until he had to.

Byron was still looking back in forth between the couple, not buying the story completely. Sensing this Aria tried one last trick. "Dad, do you have my phone. I need to call Spencer, the girls probably are wondering if I'm still coming." With that Byron's doubt crumbled. He turned to Ezra and extended his hand for a hand shake. While Ella informed Aria that her phone was in the car and she could text them in a minute.

"Ella is right. It would have been easy for Aria to bleed out if no one found her. Thank you. I may not agree with all your decisions, but I do appreciate what you did tonight."

Ezra took Byron's words to heart. "It really means a lot to hear you say that, sir. I know it doesn't look right but, I care for Aria... I don't want you two to hate me." Ezra said looking between the parents.

"Yea, well..." Byron wasn't sure how to respond. He certainly couldn't hate Ezra now but, he wasn't ready to make nice after all the scandal. Not quite yet. He put his arm over Arias shoulders and said "We should get you home."

"Dad, you were going to get my car." Aria wanted to rid her father just for a moment so she could properly thank Ezra. Byron stalked away and Ella went to confirm some information with the police on hoping to find the perpetrator.

"May I walk you to the car?" Ezra whispered to me, holding his hand out for Aria to take.

"You can walk me," Aria took his hand in hers, "to your room so we can carry on our night like this never happened." They both gave small laughs at her comment making their way towards Ella's car.

"As much as I would love for that to happen, I crossed night with you off my expectations as soon as I heard they called your parents." Aria sighed wishing she could go back and not be so stupid. Ezra opened her door, for her and sat next to her in the back seat.

"Aria," Ezra's touch on Arias cheek felt like a day at the spa after a stressful week. All her worried and fears melted away. "I'm glad you're okay. I would go insane if I lost you." His eyes bore into Arias, trying to convey all the love he had for her. Aria reached up to intertwine her fingers in Ezra's. She opened her mouth to speak, but words wouldn't do justice what she wanted to say. Instead she pressed her lips to Ezra's. Their kiss was soft and only a few seconds long, but it carried more meaning than any before it.

"Call me tomorrow, tell me how your day went." Aria told Ezra when, over his shoulder, she spotted her mother walking towards the car.

"Okay, be ready to tell me all the new gossip from Rosewood day." He winked at Aria before stealing a swift kiss and getting out of the car.

"Are we still doing coffee tomorrow?" Ella asked Ezra quietly.

"If that's still what you want to do." Ezra whispered back wondering why they were being quiet. He didn't think it was a secret from Aria. He hadn't had the opportunity to tell her yet, but that sure didn't mean he was going to keep secrets from her. Even though this arrangement let him see Aria occasionally, he was afraid Ella was going to start expecting things from him that he refused to do. His relationship with Aria would always come before anyone. Before leaving Ezra turned back to Aria.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I don't care what time it is or how little it is. Anything, Aria."

"Okay, I will. Thank you."

Ezra smiled and went to turn away.

"Ezra?" He turned back to Aria.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She replied.

This provoked a huge smile from Ezra that Ella couldn't miss. "I love you too sweet heart. Be safe."

When Ella pulled away Ezra was still standing in the street smiling. Their anniversary had gone from perfect to completely disaster to perfect again all just with those three little words.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for all your amazing reviews. I love reading them so much reneexoxtyler15, PrettyLittleSwifty13, HarrylovesGinny09, bite-me-im-irish, Calypsana, Kalli, lucianfan, princessjasmine12, Draco-Malfoy-Is-Zebratastical, LauralovesPLL, AriaEzraForever, foreverdream7, Brooklyn, Alexis, .heart, fan, Sal, and of course anonymous. **

**reneexoxtyler15 your review on chapter 1 made me ecstatic and CH 2 made me pee my pants. idk why I thought it was so funny but I did. **

**oh, and xonessienichole what makes you think it isn't just a mugger? Can't there ever be a coincidence in Rosewood? ;) We shall see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. Yes, this fact makes me weep into my pillow at night.**

* * *

"...and you have no idea who it was, you didn't see them at all?" Spencer prodded completely stunned.

"No Spence, I told you the mugger came from behind." Aria explained for the hundredth time since her incident the night before.

"Aria, you don't really think it was just a mugger do you?" Emily looked dubiously at the other girls. "The shovel, a mugger, come one. This is A telling us the games aren't over!"

Spencer refused to see reason. "That is insane. For one, A is locked up in the loony bin, two, the signature A is no where to be found. This is a coincidence, not Mo... A" Hanna slightly winced at the slip. The girls all did their best to not mention that A was Mona in front of Hanna. There was no need to keep rehashing it for her.

"It's not Mona, Emily..." Hanna took a deep breath, "Mona was A and Mona is gone."

Emily refused to see the girls point of view. "Spencer, you said Mona tried to get you to join the 'A team.' How do you explain that? This isn't over, she wasn't working alone."

"She wanted me to join her team of multiple personalities! She was crazy!" Spencer shot back at Emily.

"Whoever it was, this isn't the place to discuss it." Aria whispered, looking pointedly at all the kids milling around the halls.

"Guys..." Hanna whispered nervously causing them all to glance in her direction. They all followed her gaze across the hall to Lucas, and a thin, tall, brunette.

Aria was the first to realize what made Hanna sound nervous. "Is that...?"

"The black swan." Hanna stated. "All five foot six, 120 pounds of her." The competition was clear on Hanna's face. All the girls stared, wondering exactly how this girl was tied to Mona and why her costume was so significant.

* * *

Ezra had never been more nervous then he was sitting in Brew, Rosewoods new coffee shop, waiting for Ella. He was afraid their relationship sat on a needle point and today was the final decision as to if it would fall or balance nicely. Every time the door opened the small bell above it would ring, causing Ezra to jump nervously. After about a dozen false alarms Ella came strolling in.

"Sorry I'm late. I wanted to check on Aria before I left." Ella said, explaining her tardy.

"I figured as much, how is she doing?" Ezra asked concerned.

Ella focused on adding cream and sugar to the coffee Ezra had ordered for her before she arrived. "She didn't sleep much last night." It pained Ella to say those words. Aria was her only daughter, not being able to protect her from the world made Ella worry she wasn't doing her job correctly. "The paramedic said to keep her awake because of concussions, coma and all that." Ella waved a dismissive hand, obviously not wanting to discuss that possibility. "So, I fell asleep in the living room with Aria watching TV. When i woke up a few hours later she was still awake but, the kitchen light was on. When I asked Aria she said she went to get a drink and forgot to shut it off. I think it was more than that though. I think she was scared, and I understand that. I just wish she didn't have to feel that way."

"Of course, you want to protect her. I can relate to that." Ezra said taking another sip of his coffee. "Before the madness last night, what were you worried about."

Ella carefully set her coffee down thinking how to begin. "Last night, like many times the last couple months, Aria was leaving for the night subtly mentioning Emily was having a hard time. It is my knowledge that along with all the things the girls went through, Emily was... involved with the girl who was killed, Maya."

Ezra shook his head in agreement, but still looking perplexed. "I'm sorry, Ella. What is it you're asking me?"

"Emily talks to Aria, Aria talks to you." Ella said plainly.

Ezra sighed hoping what he was about to say wouldn't ruin all of his work with Ella and Byron over the passed few months. "The things Aria and I talk about, she tells me in confidence. I'm not going to betray her trust. So, if you're asking to hear all the things we talk about... I'm sorry Ella, I can't give you that."

"I respect that." Ella said looking slightly disappointed. "But, Ezra, I've known Emily for a long time. I don't want to see her get hurt because no one shared necessary information with the right people. Just tell me what Aria has told you about Emily."

"You're exploiting me for details." Ezra said getting frustrated.

"You're right. I wont deny that." Ella shook her head. "But, I heard a lot of unsettling things in the police station when the girls had to explain everything they had gone through the passed year. I missed so much. After last night, and all the fake A notes that have shown up in our lives lately, I'm worried about the girls. I'm worried if Aria says Emily having a hard time, then how bad is it. Does she need help? I'm mostly worried Aria is telling me it's Emily, when really she means herself."

Ezra thought of all the times Aria had ran out on him, all the signs that something was going on. He had known the girls had secrets but, until Aria broke down to him about A, he never would have guessed the magnitude of it all. Then he thought about how smoothly Aria had lied to the cops and her parents about going to stay with him last night. Would he be able to notice if she started lying to him again? Reluctantly, Ezra gave in.

"Okay, Aria has mentioned Emily having a hard time." He let out a exasperated breath, "The only thing that really sticks out is once, in passing, she mentioned they girls had woken up and Emily was freaking out in her sleep. Emily has bad dreams a lot but, Aria didn't seem to worried about it. I'm sure that is common after a traumatic experience. If there is anything else I'll let you know." Ezra couldn't meet Ella's eyes. This whole conversation made him feel dirty. He was already contemplating telling Aria what he had done.

"Are we done here?" Ezra asked.

"Actually, there is one more thing. Byron and I are really thankful for your actions last night. We don't hate you like you think. We're just not sure how to handle what is going on. This might be a good opportunity for us to all have a dinner together, to try and thank you. We can try and talk things out." With a laugh Ella continued, "I can't promise it wont end in disaster but, we can try."

"Trying is all I can ask for." Ezra smiled, "Let me know when and I'm there."

Leaving the Brew Ezra texted Aria asking if she wanted to meet him at his old apartment. He had an appointment with his old landlord to try and get the apartment back. She told him her parents thought she would be studying at Spencer's and she would see him there.

Thirty minutes later Ezra had just finished signing papers to get his place back. The landlord could have been nicer about the situation, but Ezra could understand his hesitancy to rent to someone who was a flight risk. Ezra walked up the stairs keys in hand hoping to see Aria soon, he thought she would've been there sooner. Putting his key in the lock he noticed the door was already slightly ajar. Opening he door with caution Ezra said "Hello?" just as he saw a petite figure sitting on the floor reading a book.

"Hey" Aria said sleepily, looking up at Ezra. "Guess your landlord never changed the locks when you left."

"Guess I don't look to be one to vandalize. Obviously he doesn't know my dark side." Ezra joked.

"I brought you some stuff. I didn't know if you would be making it back to your parents before tomorrow or not. So, I brought some Rose of Sharon and a few books." Aria said getting up to make her way to where Ezra was, next to the food.

"Mmm. I was wondering what smelled delicious. Thank You. I'm going to be staying with my parents for the rest of the week and dropping off what i can fit in my car after school. I'll have Hardy bring his dads trailer and help me move the rest of my stuff back this weekend." Ezra said opening a takeout box and handing one to Aria as they both took a seat on the floor where the couch used to be.

"I was thinking, if you were staying here, I would go get an air mattress. I could tell my parents I'm staying somewhere and we could make up for last night." Aria said as she intertwined her fingers with Ezra's on the floor.

He looked at their hands for a moments in thought before pulling her hand to his lips to kiss. "As amazing as that sounds, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh." Was all Aria said taking her hand back to push her food around the carton with a fork, not really eating. Ezra leaned over caressing Arias cheek and tilting her head until she looked at him.

"I had coffee with your mom today. She was asking lots of questions about you, your friends, how Emily was doing." Ezra whispered.

"What did you tell her?" Aria demanded, already defensive.

"I didn't want to tell her anything. She is just worried about you, and your friends. I told her about Emily's dreams. But that's it. Things you want between us I would never tell anyone."

Aria took a deep breath, "Okay..."

Ezra knew she still wasn't happy about not spending more time with him tonight, him talking to her mom only made it worse. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Arias. "I want to spend time with you, I really do. But, your parents are finally, slowly, coming around. I don't want to jeopardize that by getting caught lying again."

"We didn't really get caught before, we told on ourselves." Aria joked.

"You know what I mean," Ezra rolled his eyes, "Your mom also invited me to dinner."

"She did?" Aria almost yelled at Ezra. "That's great, babe!" She leaned forward and kissed Ezra excitedly. He wasn't going to take the moment for granted.

Slowly, Ezra laid Aria back still kissing her passionately. Her hands were gripping Ezra tightly to her body. A few minutes later, he broke the kiss but, didn't go far. Pressing his forehead to Arias he smiled playing with her hair.

"I love you so much." Ezra whispered. Aria couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, Ezra." She brushed his hair back and let her hand linger on his cheek. Taking both of Arias small hands in his one large Ezra held her hands above her head and kissed her neck while playfully tickling her side.

"HaHaHa! Ezra, stop it!" Aria laughed as one of her feet kicked one of the empty boxes from their meal. Ezra leaned over to pick it up while Aria glanced out the window, noticing the lack of sun. Time always seemed to pass quicker when she was with Ezra.

"I should go. Don't want Ella to worry." Aria said sarcastically to Ezra. They both stood grabbing their things and exiting the apartment. Before getting in their cars Ezra grabbed Arias hand.

"When can I see you again?" He asked desperately.

"I'm not sure. When is your dinner at my house?" Aria countered.

"Your mom didn't say. I'm assuming she'll be in touch. I'll be here for a few hours after work for the rest of the week if you get a chance to stop by." He compromised.

"Okay, If I think of a way to see you I'll let you know." Aria said leaning in for one last kiss before getting in her car and leaving.

Almost home she received a call from Spencer.

"Hey, Spence, whats up?"

"Come to my house, hurry. Emily is freaking out!" Spencer practical yelled.

"On my way." Aria said making a U-turn and speeding toward Spencer's house.

Pulling in, Aria ran as fast as she could in her heals. The girls had read about PT SD and knew that the littlest things could set Emily off. Usually, when the four of them sat down and talked to Emily calmly she would relax. When she walked in she found Emily, Spencer, and Hanna in Spencer's room. Emily's cheeks were tear stained and she looked to barely be holding it together. This was a change from the hostile attitude she had lately.

"Whats wrong Em?" Aria asked in the most soothing voice she could muster.

"I... Maya, her.. Today..." Emily was trying to get out a sentence but had no idea where to start.

"Mayas brother came over to talk to Emily. Apparently he just found out that Maya called Emily on the night of her murder." Spencer started for Emily.

"He was asking me all these questions, like he thought I had something to do with it. He... finally he left... when he turned... that's when I saw it." Emily chocked out.

"Saw what?" Aria asked hesitantly.

Hanna who had been staring at the ground, silently this whole time, finally looked up to speak. "He had a huge A painted on the back of his jacket."

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this! I have a pretty good general outline for where this story is going. However, I love to hear opinions so if there is something you would like to see happen let me know and ill see what I can do. Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long! Had a bit of writers block, and strep throat.. Not sure how i feel about this chapter. Hope you like it. Next update will hopefully be this weekend. OH, how about that promo last week? SO excited!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL... If I did, (Insert something witty that I am too tired to think of)**

* * *

The next few nights passed with Aria and the other three girls getting little sleep. They all had been haunted by the thought of A returning, seeing mysterious A's in places they weren't. The paranoia was strong and caused many arguments between the girls. No one could seem to agree at the same time. This was mostly due to each girls opinion changing every five minutes as they racked their brain for some kind of excuse that didn't involve a stalker. Saturday morning in Hanna's kitchen was no different.

"For the last time, my mugger was a random person. NOT A!" Aria practically shouted at Emily. That was one subject that Aria hadn't budged on once. The thought of A being close enough to have hands on Aria made Aria sick. She hadn't had as many close calls with A as the other girls. In fact, the only other time her safety had been honestly threatened it had turned out to be her brother.

"Em, I'm starting to think Aria is right. It just doesn't fit A's MO to just jump one of us. A has typically been more of the threaten and laugh from afar type." Spencer defended.

Hanna jumped in then. "She hit me with a car Spence! Have you forgotten all the times we have been pushed around and physically attacked because of A?" Hanna looked annoyed.

"That was always for a purpose. She hit you because you 'knew too much' the other times, like in the green house, it was out of defense to not be exposed." Realization dawned on Spencer. "Unless you know something." She stated with a questioning look at Aria.

"What?" Aria was baffled, and a little hurt by the accusation. "I don't know anything!"

Emily gave Aria a sincere look. "We aren't accusing you, it might be something you don't even realized you know. A just doesn't want you to figure it out."

"Maybe it's something Ezra knows." At Spencers word Arias mouth fell open. Did she really think Ezra was involved? "You were going to see him, maybe A was afraid he would let something incriminating slip." Spencer continued.

Aria felt like she was drowning at their words. She looked at Hanna for help. All Hanna could do was look down apologetically. "I'm sorry Aria. It makes sense."

With that Aria grabbed her keys, deciding she wasn't going to take this any longer. But, she couldn't leave without voicing her opinion first. Turning on her way out Aria spoke calmly to her friends with disappointment clear on her face. "Our business with A was all over the news. That kid was upset about his sister. He painted the A to scare Emily , to get back at her. It's summer, why would he be wearing a jacket in the first place? No one has gotten any other A messages. A is in a sanitarium. A is gone. This obsessive worrying is just what she wanted. I'm going to help Ezra. See you guys... sometime."

It was clear that Aria was too upset to come to the sleep over the girls were having tonight. Her words made them all nod apologetically, her idea made complete sense. When they heard the door close the remaining girls looked at each other puzzled.

Spencer was the first to speak. "Do you think Aria is right?"

"Well, if not about A, she is about the jacket thing. How did I miss that?" Hanna sighed, mostly to herself.

"She does have a point. But, I think she is just in denial." Emily added.

Spencer came to a logical conclusion. "We know it can't be the same A because A is locked away. But, we know that A was most likely working for a team. If new A doesn't want to have the same style as old A she... or he, doesn't have to. But, I still stand by Arias mugger being A."

"You're talking in circles, Spence." Hanna quietly stated

"This is just a jumbled mess and I don't know what to believe." Spencer said.

* * *

Aria had been hoping to get to Ezras early enough to help him unload and unpack his things. When she got up to his apartment she could see most of the work was done. Ezra and Hardy had unloaded the trailer, and unpacked most of the living and bedroom stuff. It was only 10 but Hardy was already complaining for lunch. Aria chuckled as Ezra greeted her with a kiss.

"I didn't think I would get to see you until tonight." He said smiling at the beautiful girl wrapping her arms around his neck leaning for another kiss. Ella had called him the day after their coffee date and asked for a Saturday night dinner. Eager to see Aria he agreed, knowing that Hardy would give them crap for having to move up their move schedule.

"I wanted to surprise you, and I thought I would be here in time to help." Aria replied "You must have got quite an early start, no wonder you're hungry." She said looking around the apartment. "I can go get you guys some lunch, what do you want?"

"It's okay, I'll go." Hardy said. "I've had Ezra all week, and I know how to share."

Aria laughed, and Ezra smiled. It pleased him how well his best friend and Aria could get along. Hardy and Jackie had been cordial, but Hardy never really thought she was good enough. He was like a brother to Ezra in so many ways, his approval was important.

When Hardy left Ezra pulled Aria onto the couch with him pulling her legs onto his lap, reminiscing in all the times they talked like this. She smiled but Ezra immediately noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"How was your morning?" He asked, hoping she would tell him without him having to pry.

"Fine, yours?" she said, leaning her head against the couch and taking one of his hands in both of hers.

"Early, busy. Any other adjective that shouldn't be used to describe a Saturday morning." He joked.

"Any adjective that doesn't describe me, you, this couch and cartoons shouldn't be used for a Saturday morning." Aria said with a small smil and a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked carefully. He was afraid of her answer, she hadn't been this guarded with him in a long time. Even thought the amount they had gotten to see each other over the summer had been minimal, the conversations they had were more in depth than anything he could have imagined. She had really opened up to him, and in turn he to her. Their relationship was stronger than ever because of it. He didn't want to lose that when he moved back.

"Talk about what?" she said, being coy.

"Whatever is bothering you. I thought you would be a lot more excited about this." He said motioning around the apartment.

"I'm really excited. I just..." Taking a breath Aria gave in to Ezra. She told him all about her fears of A coming back. Even thought she had been adamant with the girls about her mugger not being back, and A being gone, she still had her doubts. When she was finaly done a tear rolled down her cheek. It made Ezras chest ache to see her so scared. He stared into her eyes, and caressed her cheek.

"You'll always be safe here, Aria. I will not let anything happen to you." Ezra prayed his words would help console her. It was all he had. For once, Ezra Fitz had no words to convey his feelings. How exactly do you tell your girlfriend that you can protect her from a stalker, when you're not even sure who it is. Sure, Mona was A and she was put away, but Aria made it clear before Mona had said 'team'. It still sent chills up his spine to know someone he had in class, who had even hit on him on occasion, who his girlfriend had known for years had put her and her friends through all she had. Aria smiled leaning into Ezra as he held her for a moment before she stood up taking his hand.

"Lets get these boxes unpacked Mr. Fitz."

He smiled at Aria, "Yes ma'am."

Just then Hardy came back in the door with Chinese. "Perfect timing, Aria was about to make me work!" Ezra said to Hardy.

"You were going to make him do something? Tell me, how do you do that? I never can get him to listen to me." Hardy said turning to Aria.

"It might have something to do with how much better than you I look in a dress." Aria said making them all laugh. Ezra watched Aria intently, it blew his mind how well she could mask herself. You would have no idea she had been crying not long before.

By noon, Hardy was biding the couple goodbye. Evey thing had been unloaded from the trailer and now all that was left was unpacking the scattered boxes. Aria sat on the counter as Ezra pulled glasses out of a box and handed them to her to put on the shelf next to her.

"We would probably get a lot more done, if we worked separately." Aria said looking at Ezra wrinkling her nose. "But I don't really want to."

Ezra smirked back at her. "I don't want you to go anywhere that takes your pretty face, from my direct line of sight." He leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Arias lips. "I've got quite a lot of days worth of compliments to catch up on."

Aria smiled, "You'll get there... someday." They worked in silence for a few more minutes.

"So, how is Sheridan?" Aria, said the name with a sneer. Knowing she couldn't just drop by an surprise Ezra without a 20 drive frustrated her.

"It's... Okay. No beautiful brunette sitting a few rolls back, next to the window. But, I manage." He smirked at Aria, handing her another glass. She let out a small laugh rolling her eyes.

"Are you mad... about losing your job at Hollis I mean?" Aria bit her lip, afraid of the answer but, wanting to know the truth.

He took a deep breath before beginning, wanting to get the right words to make her see, he didn't blame her. "It sucks, I won't deny that. Hollis was a good opportunity to move forward. However, I liked teaching High school. I moved up really quickly, maybe taking a little more time to teach high school will help me hone my skills and become a better professor one day... I love it when you do that, by the way." Aria looked up slightly confused.

"Do what?" His fingers brushed across her bottom lip, sending a chill through her spine. Ezra smiled, reveling in the fact that his touch could provoke such a reaction from her.

"Bite your lip." He said in a husky voice, looking from her eyes to her lips, and back again. Still holding a glass in her right hand, Aria wrapped her fingers in Ezras hair, and pulled his lips to hers. After a moment she pulled away.

"You're an excellent teacher, Mr. Fitz." Aria whispered, smiling at him, then turning to put the glass away. After a few more glasses they were done with the box. Ezra bent down, picking up the box and collapsing it before tossing it to into the side with the others.

"What next?" Aria asked looking around at all the boxes thrown about the apartment.

"Hmm.." Ezra said staring into Arias eyes, "I think next, you kiss me." Aria laughed at Ezras procrastination, feeling his fingers trace up her thigh. They smiled at wach other before leaning in for a quick kiss. What Ezra had meant to be a innocent kiss on the lips, turned bad fast. Aria slipped her toung in with a second kiss, pulling Ezra towards her by the shirt. His hands found their way to her waste, then began to roam her body. Being the one with an entire apartment to unpack, Ezra finally pulled away, keeping his lips only centimeters from Arias.

"We should probably unpack." He said out of breath. His words said they needed to stop, but his hands and his eyes said different. Aria smiled at his attempt to be mature, then leaned in for another small kiss. That small kiss turned into a big kiss, and that big kiss turned into a heated make out session. Ezra moved his right hand to grab Arias leg and his left held her lower back as he lifted her off the counter, slowly walking towards his bed.

"Where are your sheets?" Aria asked before leaning back onto the bed.

"Oh, right." he thought for a minute. "The dryer downstairs. I'll go get them."

"No," She said, "I'll get them, you find your clothes. You need something nice to wear tonight."

Ezra sighed and rolled his eyes. "Note really the best time to mention your parents."

She smiled and kissed him quickly before Aria made her way downstairs to get Ezras sheets. All she could think about was Ezras waiting arms. He was like a dream come true. Aria opened the door to the laundry room, going to the washer containing Ezras sheets. Bending over Aria could have swore that she heard footsteps down the hall. If someone saw them getting his laundry, who knew what could happen. Could anything happen? She wondered to herself. Her parents knew, even though the didn't necessarily agree, and he wasn't her teacher anymore. Holding the laundry Aria peered out of room, looking for someone walking around. She only saw a shadow rushing around a far hall. Immediately, her heart sank. Could that be A? She shook the thought from her mind, remembering Ezras words. "You'll always be safe here." She smiled to herself, deciding she was being ridiculous. A was gone. After walking back in Ezras apartment she dropped the pile of laundry on the couch, sifting through to find the proper sheets for Ezras bed. He was quizzically looking through a box with a confused look on his face. He hadn't labeled any of them before he taped them shut. Aria laughed to herself. He was such a guy some times. She moved to the bed struggling to put his fitted sheet on. She had never been good at it. Every time she got one corner on and moved to the next the previous corner would come off. Ezra was watching her from over the box he was looking through. The way she moved around his apartment got him caught up in her beauty. He watched her struggle to put the sheet on his bed. He smiled at how cute she was trying to stretch herself, and the sheet, to the far side of his bed. Ezra decided to help her, even though watching her struggle was adorable. It startled Aria when his sure hands wrapped around hers to fix the sheet. Aria smiled at him going to the opposite corner so they could place the sheet together.

"Y'know, I could have done that by myself." Aria said when they were done, walking towards Ezra.

He sat on the bed. "I know you could. I just didn't want you to be late for school Monday morning." Ezra said with a laugh.

"Oh, your so funny." Aria said moving to stand in front of Ezra. He reached out to grab Arias waste and pull her toward him. She ran her fingers through hair, and he smiled up at her.

"I love you, Ezra." Aria whispered as she moved to straddle Ezra, intertwining her fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, bringing one hand to cradle her head. In one swift motion Ezra had them flipped over over in the middle of the bed. Aria caressed Ezras cheek, biting his lip. The pair let out a laugh against each others lips. Ezra moved his lips to Arias neck, making a moan escape her lips. Aria brought her hands to the bottom of Ezras shirt, she pulled it up, struggling when it got to his head. They both laughed and he sat up tearing the shirt over his head. Aria laughed once again, this time at his eagerness. Smiling, they continued their kisses. When Ezras lips came to Arias collar bone, he trailed his hands up her shirt slowly. She shivered at his touch, smiling into his lips.

"You, my love, are far too dressed." Ezra whispered in Arias ear. She lifted herself off the bed just enough to allow him to slip the shirt over Arias head. His fingers brushing the skin gently from the bottom of her bra to the top of her pants, undoing the button and zipper. A devilish grin took over Arias face. She sat up and pushed him to his back, surprising him. She crawled onto Ezra smashing her lips fervently to his. The other times they had made love it had been sensual and passionate, but it was clear to the both of them they were ready to explore different realms of their sex life. Aria kissed her way down Ezras stomach quickly, scratching as she went. His gasp turned her on. She looked into his eyes biting her lip, while unzipping his pants and sliding them down passed his ankles. Ezra grabbed her arm and pulled Aria to him pressing their lips together. He gripped her hips, grinding them against his own. Pressing one last, deep, kiss on Ezras lips, Aria stood and slowly slid her pants down, revealing her lacy underwear. Leaning forward and grabbing her hips, Ezra lifted her onto his bed, straddling him. She brushed her hair behind her ear before kissing Ezra, with tongue. He gripped her thighs, his fingers tangling in the lace. The muscles on his forearm bulged at tight he was holding the lace, his desire fueling his actions. Leaning up and biting Aria softly, his fingers began ripping the lace as he tried roughly to pull them down. Aria pushed Ezra back onto the bed, kissing him while kicking off her underwear and reaching for a condom in the bedside table. Ezra took it from her fingers and properly placed it. Aria reached back and unclasped her bra, and Ezra took it from her throwing it. He leaned up to Aria, burring his face in her breasts and showering her with kisses as she lowered herself onto him. She laced her fingers in Ezras hair, rising and falling onto him, listening to him moan against her body. He held her close to them and flipped over, taking dominance over Aria.

* * *

Ezra woke up with his arms wrapped around Arias tiny body and his head buried into her soft hair. He trailed kisses down her arm until she woke up smiling at him.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Aria whispered, rolling over onto Ezras chest.

"Me too." Ezra said smiling at Aria. She couldn't help but notice the way his eyes were extra bright when he looked at her. "We need to get ready for dinner tonight."

Aria sighed, "You're right. I should go." Ezra pulled Aria closer to him when she tried to get up.

"You aren't allowed to leave. It's against the rules." Ezra teased.

"What rules?" Aria laughed.

"The ones that say you are never allowed to leave my arms." He replied kissing her forehead.

"Where did you get that rule book? I want to get one to show my parents." Aria, joked back. Ezra smiled at Aria admiring her beauty as she got up and got dressed.

"I Love you." He called to Aria after she gave him a kiss and sauntered towards the door.

"I love you too." She answered, before shutting the door.

* * *

**THANK YOU everyone who has reviewed the last four chapters. I adore you all. Dinner up next, and a craaaaaaazy surprise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry this is taking so long. I've been in the hospital. But, I get out tomorrow! YAY! just in time for PLL. Hope you guys enjoy, a lot more suspense coming because the last couple chapters haven't had much action. **

**Disclaimer: -Something witty about not owning PLL and getting Ian Harding naked.-**

* * *

Just as Aria set the final plate on the table a ring came from the door.

"I'll get it." She called. Byron, however, waved her off coming down that stairs to get the door. She stepped back awkwardly, just around the corner, next to the table.

"Ezra," Byron said after opening the door to his daughters boyfriend holding two dozen roses. "Come in." He finished stepping to the side allowing Ezra entrance.

"Mr. Montgomery, it's good to see you again." Ezra said with a smile. An awkward exchange passed between the two men before Mike came down the stairs, providing a needed distraction from the pleasantries.

"Mr. Fitz, nice to have you." Byron gawked as his son shook Ezras hand politely. "Listen, I want to apologize for hitting you a couple months back. I've never got a chance to tell ya that."

Byron was floored by this statement. From the corner of his eye, Ezra could Byrons reaction and tried to hide his smile.

"Mike, No need to apologize, the past is the past. I can understand why you did it." Ezra waved a dismissive hand and smiled at the other two men.

"Are those for me?" The voice came out of no where. But still, Ezra would know that voice anywhere, it wrapped through his ears like a sweet symphony.

"Well," he pulled the bouquets apart, revealing he had two separate dozen. "One for you, and one for your mother of course." Aria grabbed them taking them to her face to smell the sweet petals.

"They smell amazing." Aria said, dragging out each word. Wrapping one arm around Ezras waist, she pulled him into a hug. Aware of the audience behind them Ezra quickly brushed his lips against Arias hair, taking in her smell and savoring it.

"Aria, why don't you see if your mom needs anything, while Mike and I take Ezra to the living room." Byron said as the scene in front of him obviously made him uncomfortable.

* * *

Aria filled two matching vases and stuck the flowers in them before returning to the dining room to set them as a pretty centerpiece.

"Those are pretty flowers. From Ezra?" Ella asked when Aria made her way back to the kitchen to help her mom.

"Yes, one for you and one for me. It was cute until I hugged him and dad made it awkward." Aria replied.

Ella let out a small half-hearten laugh. "Your father still has a ways to go before he accepts your relationship, just give it time. He'll come around."

"Is that your way of saying you've accepted Ezra and I, as a couple?" Aria asked with a devilish grin.

Ella narrowed her eyes playfully at her daughter. "Nice try. I haven't given up hope that you'll find someone more appropriate to date. But, I recognize that we need to take into realization how..." she struggled with her words, "good you two are together. The situation you are in I'm still not okay with."

Aria nodded her head, giving an accomplished grin. "Understood."

"Now," Ella handed Aria a tray of appetizers, "Go Woo your father with your adult relationship."

"You asked that question to your high school class?" Byron seemed shocked. Just walking in on the conversation Aria felt like she was instantly drowning. She couldn't have been gone more than five minutes and they were already not getting along? This wasn't going to be easy. Then she glanced at Ezra sitting on the couch, he hadn't seen her yet but seemed calm as ever. Proud of himself actually.

"Yea, I find that they are the perfect age to ask. They are old enough to fully understand the question, but young enough that they still have a great deal of the youth and innocence that scout had." Ezra explained to Byron.

"That is a vary intriguing point of view." Byron answered, looking truly please.

"Thank you."

Aria was staring, baffled, at the exchange in front of her. Was her dad... Praising Ezra? Byron opened his mouth facing Ezra once more. Aria knew what was going to happen next words would come out. They would be meant for her boy friend. Maybe not this time, but soon enough those words would be detrimental to their relationship. She had to stop them. She didn't want to hear them. The relief that washed over her in the brief moment she had heard them get along had got the best of her. She had to act!

"Dad, how about an appetizer?" Aria practically yelled at her father, shoving the tray in his face. "Mom made your favorite." She took a bite size snack off of the tray handing it forcefully to her father. Mike looked back at them from the lacrosse game he had been so encased by. A small smile curved his lips. He could see how nervous Aria was, and it made him want to laugh at her.

"Hey, Aria, can I have one of those or are they only for dad." Mike asked playfully. Rolling her eyes she extended the tray to her brother before making her way to offer to Ezra and set it on the coffee table before taking her seat, next to him. The two men continued their conversation of literature and teaching. Aria smiled at how well things were going. Fifteen minutes into the conversation her father and Ezra were both engulfed. Byron hadn't even seemed to notice when Ezra slipped his hand in Arias.

"Byron, if you can come help me get that glass bowl down from the top china cabinet we can get dinner started." Ella commented to her husband, waiting for a break in the conversation.

Byron made his way towards the kitchen to help his wife, and the other three made their way towards the table. Aria grabbed at Ezras fingers again, slowing him down. Once Mike was ahead of them she whispered up to Ezra.

"You're doing great." She whispered with a smile. He squeezed her hand and smiled back.

"I hope so. You look stunning." They were entering the dining room and Ezra placed a quick kiss on the top of Arias head before they moved to take their seats. In the kitchen, Byron was reaching for the bowl his wife needed to finish the salad.

"How are you doing with things... With Ezra?" Ella asked carefully.

He let out a sigh. Byrons feelings towards Ezra were anything but simple. "I like Ezra, and I hate it. He is just such a good guy... then I remember he is in love with my daughter and I can't stand him." Byron handed the glass bowl to his wife, and she set it on the counter next to the salad before moving to wrap her arms around him.

"She really appreciates you trying." Ella whispered into his chest.

"What was wrong with that Holden kid?" Byron joked, "Why couldn't they have been dating? This is your fault you know. Raising her to be confident and think for herself. What were you thinking?" Byron mock scolded his wife in his arms.

Ella rolled her eyes at her husband and began throwing the salad into the glass bowl before answering. "I was thinking that she would start to date her English teacher. He would be perfect for her, and it would drive you crazy. It's part of an elaborate plan I've had to sabotage you. Seventeen years in the making." The couple laughed lightly to with each other before grabbing the food and making their way to the table.

"You ate chocolate FroYo?" Ezra gaped at Aria. Mike had been giving a small anecdote about a trip to get frozen yogurt he and Aria had taken a week prior, but Ezra was hung up on the flavor.

"I didn't know it was chocolate when I got it. The labels were mixed!" Aria defended herself.

"What is wrong with chocolate FroYo?" Ella managed to get out between her laughs at Mikes story, and the astonished look on Ezras face.

"Aria hates chocolate Frozen Yogurt." Ezra answered, still staring in disbelief at his girlfriend.

Byron interjected, "That is nonsense. Aria always gets the triple crown flavor. It's Chocolate, Caramel, and Butterscotch swirled."

"She eats around the chocolate, every time." Ezra said looking now at Byron. "She only gets it because its the only way to get butterscotch."

Aria smiled at Ezra. "I can't remember us ever disusing my Frozen Yogurt preferences. How do you know that?"

Everyone stared at Ezra, curiously. He was only taking this time to look into his favorite pair of eyes, Arias. "Butterscotch is your favorite Ice Cream topping. We had an argument once about how it is, according to you, a million times better than Caramel."

"You said they are virtual the same thing." Aria interrupted.

"Because they are." Ezra continued, "I know you like to save best for last. Like when you give bad and good news. You always eat the caramel, then butterscotch then throw the chocolate away."

Most of the dinner conversation had passed smoothly, from books, movies, music to school, work, and literature. But, in this moment, it seemed the dinner had become vary intimate, causing everyone to feel uncomfortable. Quickly realizing the change in atmosphere Aria and Ezra looked apart and down at their plates of food. They new the awkward conversation was on the horizon, but they were comfortable procrastinating the night a little longer. Things had been going well, they didn't want to ruin that so soon.

"Ella, dinner was great. You can make a wonderful pasta." Ezra finally said breaking the silence.

"Yea, mom. You sure boil those noodles good." Mike said trying to lighten the tension his story had spurred. He sure didn't understand his sisters relationship, but he knew she wanted this to go right. Ezra made her happy, and that was really all a brother could ask for his sister. Ella gave a small laugh at his comment.

"Nice try kiddo, but it's still your night to do dishes. Also, I heard from you science teacher that you have a report due in two days. Has that been started yet Mike?" Ella asked smiling.

Mike sighed, getting up gathering plates and turned to Ezra. "You need to take back your English class. Mom working at school permanently instead of subbing has major disadvantages."

It was quiet for a moment. This was it, the talk was coming. It was needed, but it frightened all of them. All four still seated at the table knew this was a turning point and were honestly afraid of where it would leave them. Losing their little girl, losing the love of their life. It seemed like either some one would lose and some one would gain or vice versa. No compromise of middle ground had been found up until this point.

"So, Ezra, when you and Aria came to Byron and I with your..." Ella was struggling with her words. This was a talk that needed to be handled and it didn't look like any one else wanted to step up to the plate. "Relationship, we didn't give you a chance to explain. Lots of things have happened since then, a lot of things have been said. I think on both sides, everyone has been hurt. So, I hope that the four of us can take some time to talk about the situation and maybe find some kind of compromise."

Ezra was nodding his head and stealing a glance at Byron. The older man seemed vary tense, his jaw was clenched, he stared at the table, his arms were ridged under the table. It looked like Byron was holding himself in the seat.

"When you say, compromise..." Aria wasn't sure what kind of compromise they could reach, she loved Ezra and he loved her. That wasn't something they could change to compromise. "What exactly does that mean.

Ella saw the fear in Arias eyes evident, as soon as Ezra caught on to what she was thinking, fear flashed in his eyes as well. It was comforting for Ella to see things like that, things that showed Ezra cared for her daughter

"I don't want to force any one to do anything. I prefer we come to an agreement that can make everyone happy." Ella said.

"Alright," Byron said flustered, "I appreciate what you did for Aria. I really do. However, that doesn't change the situation. I don't approve of any unprofessional relationship between you two."

"All we want is for you to accept us as a couple." Aria said slowly. The idea of coming to a compromise was great. But, how could they do that when the things they wanted were so contradictory?

"You can't be a couple. He is your teacher!" Byron said back quickly.

"Byron, lets just hear them out before making any demands." Ella soothed Byron, putting a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Mr. Montgomery, I know how bad all of this must look, the lies, the student - teacher relationship, the sneaking around, hiding. I'm not a father, so I can't begin to understand what it must be like to have your daughter stand in front of you and tell you shes in love with someone. Especially, if that someone looks like a threat. With all of the deceit I must look like a bad Omen for Aria. But, Arias safety and happiness are the most important thing to me as well. All the lying and trouble was for her. I risked so much to be with her because I make her happy, and that makes me happy. You want the best for your little girl, and I promise you'll never find someone who will love, and try to give her everything she deserves like I will." Ezras words were rushed, almost rambling. He wanted to get out everything he could before he was cut off again. While he spoke Aria intertwined her fingers in his. Their hands lay on the table between them, fitting perfectly together.

Byron took a deep breath, "It was your job to stop it. Once she became your student, it should have been clear the relationship you had begun was over. How do you convince a teenage girl to be in love with you?"

"Dad, it wasn't like that. He did break it off. He said we were done. I tried getting out of his class, getting away from him. It didn't work." Aria was flustered, she had explained a million times how hard they had fought to stay apart. That always seemed to be the part her dad forgot.

Ezra, who had been staring at the table taking his verbal beating, looked up into Byrons eyes and opened his mouth to speak again. "Aria isn't just a teenage girl. When I met her I thought she was a college student. By the time I knew her real age, I was done for. You can't fight cupid. So, Byron, let me ask you: How do you convince two people who have found the real thing that they aren't in love?"

"Guys, maybe that is enough for tonight." Ella could tell that Byron felt he was being ganged up on. They needed to come to an agreement without strong arming anyone, that included Byron. Ezra nodded and Aria squeezed his hand.

"Yea, that's enough for tonight." Byron said quietly, getting up from his seat and making his way towards the stairs.

"At least it didn't end in total disaster." Ella said sarcastically.

"Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Montgomery." Ezra said politely, standing. He knew it was time for him to go, he might be done for tonight but the family still would talk when he left.

After exchanging his goodbyes Aria walked Ezra to the door. "I think maybe this was a baby step." Aria said.

Ezra looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "I think for a step to occur we have to make some progress. I'm fairly sure we got nothing accomplished tonight."

"We had a dinner, and talked about us as a couple and nothing was broken. Baby steps." Aria said with a small laugh.

Ezra smiled at her, warping his arms around her waist and burring his face in her hair. "See you soon?" He asked.

"I'll let you know." It was the only thing Aria could tell him. Day to day, she never knew when her next opportunity to see him would be. Looking up into his eyes, Aria smiled."Miss you already."

All Ezra could do was smile at her and give her a soft kiss on the lips. Then he was out the door. Aria made her way back towards the kitchen to help her Ella, and Mike clean up after dinner. Between the three of them it didn't take long until Aria was on her way upstairs.

* * *

"Aren't you going to Spencers tonight?" Ella asked before Aria could get too far up the stairs. She had forgotten that her mom was unaware of the fight she and the girls had gotten into that morning. With the next day being the official anniversary of Alison's disappearance she knew that she should do that mature thing and spend time with the girls. She still wasn't sure how she felt about that though. If anything she could use the night to stay with Ezra.

"Yea, Mom. I was just going to get my stuff." Aria replied without missing a beat. She made herself sick with her natural lying ability sometimes. Without thinking anything more Ella turned her attention elsewhere. In her room Aria gathered some clothes and checked her phone. The girls had all messaged her asking if she was coming over. Then within the passed hour she had two each from Spencer and Hanna asking if Emily was with her. It puzzled Aria that they would think of all places Emily would be with her. Before she could ponder much more on the subject a knock came to Arias open door. She looked up to see a tall dark frame stepping into the light. Her father had knocked on the door frame to alert her of his presence before entering.

"Uh... Dad, Hi." Aria wasn't sure what to say.

"Going somewhere?" He asked slowly, never meeting Arias eyes. He looked ashamed of himself and Aria wasn't sure what would be making him feel this way. He hadn't made an ass out of himself tonight like he had previously with Ezra.

"Yea, the girls are having a sleep over at Spencers."

Byron finally looked up slowly, staring at Aria like it was the last time he would see her. "Tomorrow is the anniversary." He stated. "How are you holding up? You know, despite our differences, I want you to know you can always talk to me."

Aria smiled up at her father. "I know, dad. Just need a little girl time." She moved from her bed with her bags to place a hand on Byrons shoulder. "Thank you."

They exchanged another smile before Aria moved passed Byron to leave.

"Aria?" He called one last time looking back.

"Yea, Dad?" she looked up at him from the stairs.

"When you get home... I'd like to talk to you... I'd like to talk about Ezra." Byron fought with himself to get the words out. Arias breath immediately caught in her throat.

"Oh... uh... O-Okay" She stammered. Her heart pounded against her chest. This talk about Ezra could be anything, it was the unknown that scared her. If she knew without a doubt it was bad, she could prepare herself. If she knew it would be good she wouldn't have to worry. She didn't know though. The wonder was going to wear away at her until tomorrow.

Pulling out of her driveway, Aria honestly considered going straight to Ezras apartment and not even answering the girls. She knew it was counter productive and immature, but she could indulge in the desire. Instead, she pulled up to Spencers house, having texted them on the way.

"Hey guys." She said entering the barn. Hanna and Spencer both looked started when she walked in.

"Have you seen Emily?" Spencer questioned. Concern was etched all over her face. Hanna had a box of ice cream looking nervously between the other two girls.

"Not since this morning. What's wrong?" Aria asked calmly. She knew with the A idea, and the anniversary tomorrow that Spencer had to be going into paranoia overload.

"She sent a text that said she was on her way. Over an hour later I called to see if she was okay and she hasn't answered since then. I tried Mrs. Fields and she didn't answer either." Spencer was practically yelling at Aria, like it was her fault. It was easy to tell that Spencer had gotten herself pretty worked up about the whole situation.

"Calm down Spence, I'm sure Emily is fine. How long ago did she text you?" Aria asked, trying to keep Spencer calm.

"An hour and a half ago." Hanna said.

"It was an hour and 43 minutes ago." Spencer interjected.

"I'm sure Emily is fine. She had her first meeting with her therapist today, right? I'm sure Pam just wanted to talk to her about how it went before she came over."

"I don't know," Hanna started "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Fifteen more minutes, then we go look for her." Spencer spoke and everyone knew it was the final decision. Even if they were being paranoid they would rather be safe than sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I like this chapter a lot. Maybe it's because its like 6:30 in the morning and I'm stoked for PLL to start today. IDK. **

**Notinyourlifetimehunny: NO! It has taken every once of will power I have not to watch the first ten minutes. I didn't want to ruin the experience when I watch it on tv. That probably sounds lame. But, Yea. **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. If I did, Ian Harding sex scenes would be in every episode, because I'm a pervert and like his back. a lot. **

**P.S I didn't proof read this at all because its light outside and i haven't slept yet. so sorry if it sucks**.

* * *

The girls circled the blocks around Emilys house three times, debating whether to knock on the door and risk waking Emilys mom if nothing was wrong. After another five minutes of bickering the girls decided to try and sneak up to the house. If anything, maybe they could see Emily sleeping somewhere. Spencer parked her car against the curb and the three girls made their way stealthily towards the house.

"Hanna." Spencer whispered harshly through the darkness. Aria reached out grabbing Hannas arm to stop her progression.

"What?" She questioned turning to look at Aria and Spencer. Trying to call as little attention to themselves as possible both girls pointed to the corner of Emilys porch where a motion light was mounted. Hanna stopped in her tracks, before moving back at a painstakingly slow speed.

"It doesn't matter how slow you move Han, if you're in it's view it turns on." Spencer chided. Pursing her lips was Hannas only response.

"How are we going to get close without turning that light on?" Aria asked no one in particular.

"If I could see what direction the censor was facing I could find a path to sneak up on it." Spencer said, straining her eyes in the dark.

"If we turn it on, what bad can really happen? The two neighbors that are awake see us walking up to a friends house?" Hanna said looking quizzically between Spencer and Aria.

"Walking up and peaking through windows late at night. That seems suspicious. I don't know about you but I've been accused of murder enough for one lifetime." Spencer shot back sarcastically.

Aria agreed with Spencer. "With Mayas brother next door, and the way he hates Emily I wouldn't put it passed him to blow this out of proportion."

"I miss having Emily around, you two are always on the same side." Rolling her eyes Hanna looked at the other two girls and continued to discuss strategy from the safety of the shadows.

"Guys," Spencer and Aria looked at Hanna, "With that kid... painting the A on his jacket. Arias theory is great and all, but we don't know for sure. Is it really safe to be across the street from his house late at night when no one knows where we are?"

"She has a point." Aria agreed, leaving Spencer the last to ponder Hannas statement.

"Lets go to the car and call Emily again. If she doesn't answer we have to find a way to get a hold of her. I'm serious, I have a bad feeling." The girls agreed with Spencer standing and preparing to make their way back to the car. Before they could leave the shadows a near by bush had provided Emilys motion light came on, causing them all to look up in shock.

"Is that..." The sentence Aria didn't have to finish. They all knew what it was and who it was from. The motion light shown bright in the night like it was a spot light calling all attention to the shovel stuck in the ground in the middle of Emilys yard. The handle rose from the ground like a finger of Satan reaching for the innocent. The girls dashed to the car locking the doors when they jumped in. Spencer was jamming her keys into the ignition in a panic and couldn't seem to get the key to fit properly. With both girls yelling various forms of "go" and "hurry" Spencers fear was taking over. Her hands were shaking, only making the simple task harder. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime the key fit and the engine roared to life. Pressing the gas to floor, tires squealed as they drove away. All hopes of their stealthy mission gone. Rounding the corner two blocks away Spencer finally slowed to an acceptable in town speed.

"A was right in front of us and we didn't even see it!" Spencer was yelling.

"Maybe that was there before we just didn't see it." Aria was trying to calm all of their nerves. She glanced in the back to see Hanna visibly shaken but quiet, staring out the window.

"I thought we were done with A." Hanna said in an eerily calm voice. She chucked, "Mona was A. Now, we have another A, and our likely prospects includes Lucas." Spencer and Aria knew that it bothered her to find Mona was A a lot more than she tried to let on. Lucas being part of the A team would only mean more betrayal for Hanna. That was something that neither of them wanted Hanna to have to experience.

Aria turned in her seat reaching back to put a hand on Hannas. "We'll figure it out this time. Soon." She smiled knowing it was the only peace she could offer her friend at the moment.

"I'm going to call Emily again." Spencer said. She had already looped around to head in the direction of Emilys house again. Aria looked at her questioningly. "If Emily is there, I want to be on the way in case..." she trailed off. No one wanted to hear what could follow that.

"Damn it! Voice mail again." Spencer said, angrily ending her call. Just as she did Arias phone made a chirp. Her expression froze. Spencer closed her eyes for what was probably a second too long considering she was driving, and took a deep breath. Aria slowly reached into her pocket and removed her phone. Its face was down keeping her display from showing immediately. For that she was thankful. She was dreading seeing the inevitable A she knew was coming. As much as she had wanted to deny it before, she knew now that A was back. Flipping her phone over slowly Aria closed her eyes. Pressing read and counting to three in her head she opened them and looked at the screen.

"Maybe she went for a dig... A." The words fell from Arias lips in a whisper. She continued to stare at her phone, fighting a break down. Was there ever an end? Would they ever escape A's games? It didn't look like they would tonight.

After some negotiation and frustrated driving the girls decided to check the grave yard. Hanna had told them how Emily had said earlier that day she wanted to visit Ali before A could begin to intervene in their lives again. It seemed like too much irony for A to pass up.

Pulling into the grave yard, oddly enough all three girls let out a relieved sigh.

"Thats definitely Emily's car." Hanna pointed out. Pulling closer to Emilys car a shrill scream let out through the air, causing everyone to cringe. The scream was undoubtedly Emily. Spencer through her car in park and the girls jumped out, running towards the sound screaming Emilys name.

"There, by Alis grave!" Spencer directed pointing as she ran. The sight they ran up on was not one they had expected. Spencer reached Emily first coming to an immediate stop at what she saw. Emily was still shaking when Aria reached her. She grabbed her friend holding her close as she buried her head in Arias hair crying. When Hannas heals finally permitted her to join the group she let out a shocked cry and clung to Emily who was still letting her horror rake through her chest.

"Who would do this?" Spencer said quietly a tear rolling down her cheek. She lifted her hand to place her arm around the other girls all gaping at the empty grave in front of them.

"Em, what were you doing out here?" Hanna asked when Emilys sobs lessened enough for her to breathe.

"Th- The note. If I- I thought Maya" Emily choked out, "I had- to dig for her... She wasn't there."

"C'mon, Em. Lets get you out of here." Aria coaxed soothingly.

"Wait, Em, did you touch this shovel?" Spencer asked gesturing towards the shovel laying next to the open grave.

Emily nodded her head. "I- I thought I could find her."

Spencer bent to pick up the shovel with an angry look on her face. "No, I'm not letting A win this one. Your prints are on this shovel. There is an open, empty grave, and no other plausible explanations. If we go to the cops, A made it look like Emily did this, and we came to help." Spencer laughed morbidly, "Lets go."

The girls made their way back to Spencers car and helped Emily in.

"Guys," Spencer started, "I don't feel safe going back to my house. No one is there. It would be just us."

Just then Arias phone started ringing causing them all to jump. "It's just Ezra." She said silencing the ring. She wanted more than anything to answer him, and tell him all of the bad so that he could hold her close and make it disappear. But, she knew her friends needed her. This was their problem to handle together.

"If we go to my house my mom is going to ask way to many questions." Hanna said quickly.

"Mine too." Aria said slowly. Her phone let out another chirp, causing another group cringe. "Still just Ezra. I have to call him, he says its important."

The girls provided the silence she needed to call Ezra back.

"Hey! I have some... news." He said unsure.

"Uh.. Hi. Okay?" Aria replied, trying to keep the stress from the night out of her voice.

"Aria, I'm not breaking up with you." He laughed, but Aria didn't find anything at the moment funny. "It's just about work."

"Whats the news?" She asked flatly.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk about it in person... I need your opinion... Is something wrong. You sound... off." Keeping things from him was always hard. She didn't want her next words to him to be a lie, but she wasn't sure she had a choice.

"Everything's fine. I'm just with the girls." She said trying to sound like he was annoying her. She wasn't sure how else to get him to stop asking questions.

"Oh," Ezra was discouraged. "I forgot that was tonight. I'm sorry I bothered you. We can talk tomorrow."

Guilt washed over Aria. "No." She closed her eyes for a second, knowing she was leaving herself open to questions. "I- It was good to hear your voice."

Ezra smiled to himself, but he couldn't shake the feeling she was keeping something from him. He didn't know if it was all of Ellas worried paranoia, or his own fear for her that fueled it, either way it bothered him. He shook his head and sighed. "Aria, if something is up, I'm here for you. I hope you don't forget that."

She knew she had said too much and tipped him off. An "I love you, goodbye." would have sufficed, but her guilt had got the best of her. An idea was forming in her head. She knew it wasn't smart but, she longed for Ezras reassurance. She glanced at the girls, all staring in various directions, then at the road. They were circling Spencers neighborhood, but Aria could see her reluctance to take them there at night, alone. They had been home alone with A before, but this seemed to be a hole new set of rules, and they were all tired of playing games.

"Remember when you said I was always safe there?" Aria asked slowly. Spencer, shot a look at Aria looking confused.

"Yea?" Ezra replied. Knowing she was with her friends made him equally confused.

* * *

A knock came to Ezras door and he jumped to open it. Aria hadn't explained anything to him on the phone, just that she was coming to ask him something.

"Hey." He said opening the door to a panicky looking Aria.

"Hi." She looked to the side just long enough for Ezra to wonder what she was looking at before she pushed him inside.

"Whats up?" He asked looking at her worried.

"Okay, no one is at Spencers house and we were all going to stay there. With all these fake A notes, we're probably being paranoid but, we're scared to go there. I know that sounds stupid." Aria was shaking her head in what Ezra took as embarrassment. Really, she was kicking herself for not coming up with a better story. She was doing all she could not to lie to him anymore but, she wasn't sure if the truth was safe for him. It was a endless circle, and they were back in it again.

"Aria, that doesn't sound stupid." He said softly taking her face in his hands. "You guys went through a traumatic experience. Fear is normal."

He was feeling sympathy for her and she was keeping things from him. It made her sick.

_[Flashback]_

_"Aria, no more lies. Don't keep things from me. I want to know when things are wrong in your life. I need to be there to protect you, that's my job. I'm failing if I don't know there is a problem." Ezra said still griping Arias hands tight in his own. His face made Aria see how important this was to him._

_"I just wanted to protect you." She said quietly, not able to meet his eyes._

_"Aria," He sighed closing his eyes for a minute to collect his thoughts. He couldn't believe she was worried about keeping him safe after all the things she had gone through. When he opened his eyes Aria could see the tears fighting there way forward, but refusing to unleashed. He couldn't believe he had let them get as far as they had, but the thought of Aria being hurt somewhere by a stalker he knew nothing about horrified him. Part of him never wanted to let her leave his apartment for fear of what might happen to her._

_"I might be an English teacher, but I can take care of myself." He rolled his eyes trying to lighten the mood. She moved one hand to cup his cheek. He grabbed her hand lacing his fingers through hers, and holding it against his lips. "I want you to promise, you're not going to keep things like this from me anymore. If something happened to you..." He trailed off not knowing what words would actually capture the devastated feelings he would have._

_"I promise." She said as he leaned in to kiss her fiercely._

_[End Flashback]_

When she had promised that, she had thought the A threats were over. There wouldn't be a reason to break her promise.

"Can we stay with you? If we stay at our houses our parents will ask questions, they already watch us like we are going to go insane any minute." She wasn't sure how he would feel about this, that's why she asked the girls to wait outside while she asked him in person.

"Aria... I-" He was shaking his head but it wasn't a no, she knew he was just thinking it over. He really wanted to do anything he could to help Arias friends. He refused to turn Aria away, if she was scared to be elsewhere she would stay with him. He wouldn't have it any other way. But, he knew she wouldn't send her friends away, and he wouldn't ask her to. The situation of having four ex students stay in his apartment was not only awkward, but he felt like the repercussions if their parents found out would be monumental.

"Are they outside?" He asked almost frustrated.

"Yes, but if you say no its completely fine. We understand." She said reassuringly.

Ezra let out a sigh. He was realizing he long ago should have begun to worry about the illogical thing this girl could make him do. "They have to be quiet and make it inconspicuous. I don't want this getting out or my neighbors noticing. It could be seriously dangerous if it does, Aria." He looked at her seriously as he spoke.

"Ezra, for almost a year a teenage girl has come to your apartment and even argued in the hall with you over having a secret relationship and your neighbors have never noticed. I think you're safe tonight." Aria said with a small laugh. She turned back to Ezra on her way towards the door. "Oh, and, Emily hasn't had a good night. But, don't call attention to it."

"Of course," Ezra said nodding. "Wait! Before they come in." He made his way to Aria pulling her close to him. "This is probably going to be an awkward night and kisses will probably be followed by more uncomfortable silence." He leaned down and gave Aria a sweet kiss, then released her to bring everyone else in.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Fitz." Spencer said after Ezra had offered them refreshments they respectfully declined. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Please, call me Ezra." He said awkwardly. He knew the night was sure to be uncomfortable, but he felt like the girls were all a little distraught. It gave Ezra a nagging feeling that Aria was keeping things from him again, but he tried to push the though aside. "So... You guys can watch TV, or a movie or whatever you want to do... It's fine with me." He looked at Aria seated next to the other girls on the couch for help.

"Actually, I think we're all pretty tired." Aria said, giving him a half smile.

"Right." He put his hands on his hips looking at the limited space in his apartment. "Sleeping... Uhh..." He wasn't sure how they were going to manage all sleeping tonight. He didn't want them to be cramped and he thought it better if he slept far away from all of them. "That couch pulls into a king size bed, a couple of you can sleep in my bed and a couple on the couch... and ill use those cushions to make a bed over here." He gestured to the floor on the other side of the living room.

The girls could all see how uncomfortable this situation was, and although they felt bad and appreciated him, they found it slightly funny and cracked smiles at each other.

"Ezra, the couch will be fine. You can sleep in your bed." Aria said smiling at his nervous behavior.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked sincerely. " I don't want you guys to be crowded and uncomfortable."

"Well, if it gets crowded I can always sleep with you. If that's okay." Aria said carefully raising one eyebrow playfully.

Ezra felt utterly exposed at that moment. It was all they had wanted to be able to be public about their relationship, but at this moment Ezra was vary nervous about their audience. Even though he wasn't their teacher anymore, he still viewed the other girls from an authoritative position. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about his girlfriend flirting with him in front of his past students. A small laugh came from Arias lips and then the other girls followed in vary small giggles and smiles, looking up at him. Ezra shook his head laughing slightly. He realized how stupid his thoughts really where considering his girlfriend was his ex student as well, even if he didn't think of her that way. Being comfortable in front of Arias friends was something he was going to have to get used to if they were ever going to have a public functioning relationship.

"Of course that's okay." He smirked at her before moving to get some blankets from the closet for the girls.

"Thank you, for letting this happen. I really appreciate it." Aria told Ezra a little late that night when she met him in the bathroom to ask for a Tshirt to wear.

Ezra smiled and leaned in to kiss her quickly before looking up to see who was watching them, then realizing they were in the confines of his bathroom. He handed her a shirt then looked at it nervously. "Are they all going to need one too?" He asked motioning to the living room full of girls with his eyes.

Aria crinkled her nose at Ezra shaking her head. "They'll be fine." She reached up for one last kiss before changing into Ezra shirt and sweatpants and moving to his bed. On her way she saw Emily was already asleep, Hanna was almost there, and Spencer was staring out the window. She was glad Emily had fallen asleep so quickly and frankly it didn't surprise her. Ezra met her in bed a few minutes later.

"Do you think this is really a good idea? Given the situation, I really don't mind sleeping on the floor. If this is going to bite us in the ass later..." Ezra started to ramble.

"Ezra, it going to be fine." Aria said rolling close to him. He pulled her in tight to his chest. "Relax" She told him sliding her hand up his shirt to trace designs on his chest. After a minute of silence she spoke again. "I like it better when you sleep shirtless."

Ezra let out a laugh and leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I like it better when you sleep over friendless."

She sighed, "Touche."

* * *

Ezra was jolted awake by a sudden scream. His first reaction was to brace Aria tightly beneath him while his eyes adjusted looking for the threat. In the next instant Arias hand was on his cheek and her face was burring itself in his chest. "It's just Emily. I'll get it. I'm sorry."

Ezra let out a revealed breath. "Actually, I think I hear Spencer talking to her now." He rolled onto his back letting himself calm down from the shock of being awaken so suddenly.

"I still think I should go." Aria said sitting up slowly.

Ezra wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her flush against him, putting his lips against her ear kissing. "Will you come back to me?"

"I will, but remember your lack of a bedroom door."

"That's okay." He laughed, "I like just having you in my arms."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm SO sorry this has taken so long. I've just been lacking any kind of inspiration or motivation. I know this chapter is extremely short, but I'm working on the next one and promise to have it up tomorrow. This is just a teaser, if you will, of what I've got in store.**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. Ian. Sex. I'm a perv. But, I don't own anything.**

* * *

It felt like merely a few minutes had passed when Aria was frantically shaken awake by Spencers distraught hands, and the morning light streaming through the windows.

"Aria! Get up we have to go!" She demanded. Ezra groaned, pulling Aria tighter to him and burying his head in her hair, determined to grab even a few more seconds of sleep. Arias eyes were half open, but stills hidden behind a cloud of sleep. The previous nights seemed like a distant nightmare in Ezras safe arms.

"Spencer?" Aria asked in a moment of confusion "Spencer!" She exclaimed as all the pieces settled into place for her.

"We have to go. My mom has called me three times asking questions!" At Spencers words, Ezras worst dream began to materialize in front of him. There parents would inevitably find out they stayed with him. What Ella had said in the Police station earlier that year rang in his ears.

_If Spencers parents find out about this, they will ruin you. If Spencers parents find out about this, they will ruin you. If Spencers parents find out about this, they will ruin you_.

He sat up quickly, with his eyes searching for answers in Arias.

"What are we going to tell them?" He asked nervously.

"We will think of something." Aria said as she gathered her clothes from the floor.

"I've already got something." Spencer stated rushed. "But, we need to hurry if its going to work." Aria quickly made her way to the bathroom to change out of Ezras clothes and into her own. Moments later when Aria exited, Emily was folding up the blankets the girls used the night before, Hanna was strapping on her shoes and Spencer was tapping away rapidly on her phone. When Arias eyes came to find Ezra her heart sunk. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at a spot somewhere on the floor. Internally she was scalding herself for being so stupid. Ezra risked everything for her. Selfishness. That was what got them into this predicament. Her selfish desire to have Ezra even though she new it put him in danger. Aria sat next to him rubbing his back soothingly while Spencer began to tell them their lie for the night. That is what their life seemed to be. Lies.


	9. Chapter 9

"Spencer, Where have you been?! I left you voice mails." Veronica exclaimed in a worried tone, that wasn't her.

"Sorry, Mom. We were at the Lake House. I was going to leave a note, but..." Spencer trailed off. Her acting was spot on. She seemed repentant, and maybe she was, but the other girls couldn't tell.

"Have you seen the news?" If Veronica doubted Spencers story she never let it show. Immediately she returned to her natural, intimidating attitude.

"N-No." Spencer stammered out, cover stories began to run through her head as she tried to think of what event last night they might be busted for.

Veronica took a deep breath looking between the girls then down at the counter. When she continued it was in her detached courtroom voice that Spencer knew well. She only used it when the topic turned into one emotions she was uncomfortable with were expected.

"Someone... exhumed Alisons body, last night. The groundskeeper found the empty grave this morning, and called the cops." As Mrs. Hastings finished her sentence she looked up at Spencers confused mask. "They don't have any leads yet, but i'll let you know. I have to get going."

The girls looked at one another with faces of horror until they heard the front door shut.

"Do you think she knows?" Hanna asked nervously.

"No, she couldn't." Spencer said flatly.

"I don't know Spence..." Emily started.

"She seemed kind of... angry at us, about Ali, not the cabin." Aria finished.

"Guys, that's just how my mom is." Spencer turned to look at them, rolling her eyes. "Shes negative, and narcissistic, and scary. We've all dealt with her outbursts before, you're just being paranoid."

Aria got into her car and plugged her dead cell phone into the car charger, before backing out of the driveway. A few minutes later, at a red light, Aria pulled her phone from the cup holder and saw the 6 missed texts, and 2 voice mails from Ella and Byron. She sent Ezra a text and letting him know their alibi was solid, so far. Then at the next light sent her mom a message saying her phone died and she was on her way home. She hadn't read any of the messages from Ella or Byron, but she was sure they were fully aware of the new Alison news.

Opening the door to her house, she could hear the news on in the living room.

"Mom." She called, as Byron came from the kitchen with a coffee, making his way towards the living room.

"Aria, why was your phone off. Your mother and I have been calling you all morning." Byron crossed the foyer to Aria, just as Ella came into the room.

"Aria, sweetie, come to the living room. We need to tell you something." Ella said creasing her eyebrows, and frowning.

"Is it about Alison," Aria looked at the floor as she spoke, setting her bags down. "Spencers mom let us know this morning."

"Are you okay?" The worried look never left Ellas face.

"I just hope they catch whoever is responsible. I'm going to get some coffee." Aria headed towards the kitchen.

"Aria," Byron called back, "I'm heading to work, but when I get home, I want to have that talk."

"O-Okay, dad." In the midst of all the chaos Aria had completely forgotten about the dinner with Ezra and her fathers request to speak with her.

After preparing her coffee Aria made her way to the living room, to sit on the couch next to Ella.

"So, do you want to tell me where you really where last night?" Ella said non-nonchalantly. The hot coffee burned Aria tongue as she stared at her mother. "Veronica called, and asked if you girls stayed here because she got home to an empty house this morning. I figured you stayed with Emily or Hanna, but you said Veronica told you about Alison. So, I know you are lying." Ella looked at her daughter questioningly, eyebrows raised.

"We were at Spencers lake house. She just forgot to leave a note for her mom." Aria said surely. Ella stared at Aria for a few more seconds, with a torn look. It was clear that she didn't know whether to trust her daughters word. "Alright, just let me know next time." She smiled at Aria before getting up from her seat. "I've got to head up to school to take care of a few things before school starts tomorrow. What are you going to do?"

Aria got up to follow her mom with the conversation. "Well, if its okay with you, I want to go see Ezra. He called me last night and said he had some news, but I was with the girls."

"Where are you meeting him?" Ella asked, rinsing her coffee mug out and placing it in the dishwasher.

"His apartment." Aria stated.

"Aria," Ella gave a exasperated huff. "You know how I feel about that." She turned around pressing her back to the counter, giving Aria a concerned look.

"I know you're concerned." Aria held her hands up defensive, "Before we told you and Dad we used to hang out in his apartment all the time, strictly PG-13."

Ella rolled her eyes, "That's reassuring."

"Mom, Ezra is a good guy." Aria smiled.

Ella pursed her lips together. "Okay, be home when you father gets back though." She walked out quickly without another word, leaving Aria with her coffee and thoughts.

* * *

Aria switched the tray of coffee she held along with her bag to her left hand, freeing her right hand to knock just below the 3B sign on Ezras door, before letting herself in. Inside she saw a startled Ezra looking back from the couch, newspaper in hand.

"H-Hey." He said nervously, looking behind her for parents or police. "What are you doing here?"

Aria walked towards him smiling, she extended a coffee to him before speaking. "Everything went as planned, and my mom said I could come see you." She sipped her coffee and watched Ezras nervous face process what she was telling him.

"So, they don't know..." He started.

"No, they didn't even second guess us." Aria reassured him. They sat on the couch sipping their coffees. Aria could tell something was off with Ezra, but wasn't sure why he wasn't talking about it.

"So," She started. "You had news? About a job?" He took a breath, setting his coffee down, before looking at her.

"Aria, have you... Have you seen the news this morning?"

She looked down, "Yea, it's horrible." Aria took another sip of her coffee, then settled it back down on the table. "What about your job news? You said it was important." She pulled a fake smile onto her face, looking at Ezra.

"Aria." His look of concern had vanished, and been replaced with one of frustration; his tone reflected it. "I thought we weren't going to lie anymore."

Aria stared at the coffee table and folded her hands, unable to meet his eyes. Ezra let out a irritated sigh, and looked down before speaking to her again. "The cops have a witness... seeing a black SUV pull up to the cemetery at 12:07, then leave at 12:15. I called you at 12:18, you were here at 12:24..."

"What are you saying?" Aria asked quietly, still unable to look at him.

"You didn't tell me where you came from..." Ezra looked at Aria, his tone getting defensive. He didn't want to think his girlfriend and her friends had anything to do with the exhumed grave, but something didn't seem right. "There was more than just awkward tension in here last night."

Aria sat quietly, looking forward. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't had a chance to figure out what happened last night herself, let alone what she could tell Ezra. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him run a hand threw his hair.

"Are you not going to say anything?" He was almost yelling, but Aria could hear the hurt dripping from every word.

"I- I don't know what to say." Aria stammered, leaning on her arm and biting her nails nervously.

"The truth, would be a good place to start." He replied sarcastically, standing to pace the living area. Tears started to fill her eyes, but she knew Ezra couldn't see them from where he was pacing. After a few minutes of silence Ezra walked to the table and grabbed his keys. Their backs were to each other as Ezra faced the door, keys in hand, and Aria sat on the couch.

"Spencer drives a black SUV, Aria." With those parting words she heard him walk towards the door. She did her best to bring words to her lips. She would have said anything to make him stay, to not be mad at her anymore, but nothing came to her. When the door slammed shut it made Aria cringe. It only took a second before she broke down. Everything from the last couple weeks came crashing down at that one moment. She had kept herself relatively composed after being mugged, finding a new A, finding Alis empty grave, almost getting caught at Ezras. It was a lot of emotions to compose. But, now with Ezra mad at her, everything fell apart. How could there be another A? They had already tackled that monster. Why would someone want to dig up Alis grave? Why were they trying to frame for her and her friends for it? Who saw them? What all did they see? How could she even begin to tell Ezra everything that was going on, she didn't understand it. Waves of sadness raked through her for her dead friend. Ali was never going to have any peace. Aria was sick of feeling this way, she was sick of being controlled and manipulated like a puppet by other people. She could feel the anger welling up inside of her. Because of this new A, Ezra had left. Aria stood up heading for the door, hoping on the off chance that Ezra hadn't left the hall. Opening the door she saw no one. The emptiness made her feel even more alone. Slowly she shut the door, the loneliness growing with the creak of the door closing. A buzz came from the coffee table. Aria walked towards it to look at her phone praying it was from Ezra. She had two messages, the first she read was from Ezra:

I'm sorry. I just need to clear my head. I'll be back soon, hopefully we can talk.

The second made her heart sink. It was from Unknown:

Looks like someone is digging holes all through your relationship. -A

* * *

Ezra regretted leaving as soon as he shut the door. He felt horrible for the way he acted towards Aria. He didn't know how else to handle the situation though. He had pulled out his phone and text Aria the second he got into his car. Now, he had been circling the park for 15 minutes, just trying to think things through. He loved Aria with everything he had. Why couldn't she trust him. Not only did it frustrate and scare him that she wouldn't let him protect her, it also made him feel like he wasn't a part of her life. Every tear, he wanted to catch. He wanted to be there to see her every smile light the dark corners of rooms. Every blade that came at her heart, he wanted to take instead. Taking a deep breath Ezra took a turn heading towards his apartment.

Making his way up the stairs Ezra tried working out in his head what he was going to say to Aria. All he had by the time he got to the door was 'talk to me'. From the man who found solace in words and metaphors it probably seemed inadequate. The words weren't what mattered today though; It was all about his infliction. Opening the door, Ezra was greeted by much more than he was expecting.

Ezra could feel the keys in his hand digging into the skin as he clinched his fist, tightly. He had no clue what was going on, but didn't like the alarmed look on Arias face. Her eyes were pleading for his help as she glanced between Ezra and the suited man in front of her.

"You must be Ezra Fitz. I'm Detective Wilden." The smirk playing on the detectives lips was he spoke was supposed to make him look intimidating. Instead, Ezra just found him to be pompous. Ezra quickly made his way to Arias side, sensing she was uncomfortable with Wilden.

"I am." Ezra said flatly. He felt Wilden staring him in the eyes, measuring him up. Ezra clenched his jaw, frustrated with how unprofessional the man was. Aria reached out and grabbed Ezras hand as Wildens gaze returned to her.

"I was just asking Miss Montgomery here some questions." The devilish grin on Wildens face grew as he spotted the couples hands. "I figured she would be here."

Ezra knew the end of Wildens statement was supposed to be a dig at their relationship, and it bothered him the way Wilden stared at Aria so menacingly.

"Detective..." Ezra started almost sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to interrogate a minor, without a parent present." Ezra's words were a warning. Wilden, however, took them as a challenge, a threat even.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to sleep with a minor either." Wildens grin never left as he taunted Ezra.

"Who Aria is or isn't sleeping with is not any part of your investigation." Ezra shot back angrily.

"We will have to finish ou chat soon Miss. Montgomery." Wilden walked away feeling victorious that he had gotten a rise out of Ezra. The door shut and Ezra immediately turned to Aria.

"Are you okay?" he pulled her to the couch, setting her next to him and draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Ye- Yea. I'm fine. He has it out for my friends and I. He's been trying to pin Alis murder on us for a year now. He thinks we dug up Alis body..." Aria looked at the floor guiltily as she spoke.

Ezra took a deep breath. "Did you?" His tone wasn't accusatory, but concerned.

"I don't know... We didn't take her body. When I got to Spencers last night she was worried about Emily. She hadn't shown up yet, and wasn't answering her phone. Spencer wanted to go find her. When we got to her house, the lights were off, we knew Pam was asleep..." Tears started to fall thick from Arias eyes, causing Ezra to hold her tighter to him. "And..." Aria sniffed, taking a deep breath, gathering her courage. "There was a shovel in the yard... With an A note." She knew she needed to finish so that Ezra would understand, but the next part sounded so crazy to her, and she lived it.

"Aria," His voice wrapped around her like a blanket, keeping her warm from the blistering cold of the world. "People are going to try and scare you girls. It's cruel, but they find amusement in your misfortune. They're juvenile. Did they tell you to dig the grave? Because it's not too late to tell the truth." His words began coming faster, as he tried to come up with a solution for his loves pain.

"From the note, we figured out Emily would be at the grave yard. When we got there Emily was crying over an empty grave. She said she got a note saying something about saving Maya. But, since then, everything has been happening so fast, we haven't gotten to talk to her..." Aria trailed off, feeling guilty for not having a chance to really talk to Emily.

"Do you have any idea who would want to take Alis body?" Ezra asked in a husky voice that Aria could only assume was worry.

"All I know is that there is a new A... And this A plays by a new set of rules." Aria looked up to Ezra as she finished her sentence. His eyes were black.

"Aria you have to go to the Police. This is dangerous." Ezras voice was stern.

"It's not that simple, Ezra. We don-" Aria was defensive, but Ezra cut her off.

"It is that simple! Aria, someone is stalking you, again! It's too dangerous! How am I supposed to let you go home and not worry!" He was starting to yell, but only because he was so worried. It astounded Ezra that after everything that happened with A before, Aria and her friends wouldn't immediately go to the police. Aria sat quietly for a minute, giving Ezra a chance to muse over the situation. He had no idea what Aria and her friends had gone through, and wouldn't pretend to understand. The psychological effects of being blackmailed and stalked by someone taunting you with a good friends death would be enough to break anyone down. Aria was strong, and Ezra admired her for that. But no one needs the burden of being strong all the time, and Ezra wanted more than anything to protect her. She was like a stained glass sculpture to him. She had been melted down, distorted, broken, and thrown into the fire, just to come out molded into a beautiful piece of art. The prize possession he wanted put on display; show off to the world, but shield from their destructive ways.

"Aria..." Ezra took a deep breath, shaking his head slowly.

"I know." She said slowly. "Someones going to get hurt soon... Just let me talk to the girls first. We have to do this together." Aria leaned closer on Ezra, pulling her legs up onto his lap, and burying her head in his chest.

He held her close, "It will be okay." Ezra whispered to her, and pressed his lips to Arias head forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I used a little of a scene from this last episode in this chapter. I thought the scene was pretty intense and it was just what I needed as a catalyst for Arias questions about Ezra and his family. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, it means the world to me. Also, it has been called to my attention that I might be pushing the T rating sometimes. I'm sorry! I don't want to make it M because so much of the story is T. SO, I've decided that I am going to do what I've seen some other writers doing: If it starts to get "colorful" ill put a divider, or a bold M or something, then another one at the end of that scene so that you can skip it if you want to. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable reading, or anything like that. I appreciate every one of you. THANKS!

BTWWW: (last thing I swear.) The episode with the truth game... Was that not the best idea EVER! Making them all tell the truth, thats a first! That whole principal was just DAMN GOOD writing... But, I despise the Maggie story line. Kill me now.

Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, and Ian Harding is not my personal sex slave.

* * *

"Thank god you're finally here." Hanna said as Aria entered Spencers bedroom. After receiving a panicked text from Spencer, Aria had to use every bit of coercion she could muster to convince Ezra she would be safe if she left. It made her realize the magnitude of what she had done. Not only did telling Ezra make her a bigger target for A, but it added Ezra to the list as well.

"She wouldn't tell us anything until you got here." Emily said scowling at Spencer.

"It's not really something I can tell you, I have to show you." Spencer admitted nervously. "It's in the back of my SUV." The girls exchanged looks of confusion before following Spencer down the stairs and into her driveway.

"What did we do with the shovel after we found Emily?" Spencer asked them, like a class of children.

"You grabbed it, and threw it in the back didn't you?" Hanna remembered. Spencer nodded in agreement, then lifted the back hatch.

A huge poster covered the entire back floor of Spencers SUV, and the shovel was gone. The picture covering the poster shocked them all. There they were, all four of them, looking over an empty grave. There was an audible gasp among the group, followed by a moment of silence.

"Oh my god." Emily said in slowly.

"Thats... Thats us." Hanna murmured.

"We have to get rid of this before someone sees it!" Aria demanded in a harsh whisper.

"Look at the back." Spencer whispered back.

Aria and Hanna grabbed opposing sides and help each other flip the poster over. In large messy writing was, of course, a note from A.

"I've got more than just your shovel prints? What does that mean? Are our finger prints on something besides the shovel?" Aria was reeling with questions.

"I think it means that A has more pictures, or prints, of us to show the world." Spencer mused.

"Wilden was at Ezras house last night asking me about... that night." Aria started. "We need to get rid of this before he comes snooping around and sees himself." Aria folded the poster into a square small enough to fit under her jacket.

"We'll burn it." Spencer decided.

Sitting around Spencers fire place during the summer would have raised questions if anyone was home; luckily no one was. The four girls stood in front of the flames, watching the flames slowly devour the evidence.

"I told Ezra about A." Aria stated flatly, "He wants us to tell the police." She, nor the other three girls let their gaze leave the burning poster.

"A has evidence on us now..." Spencer trailed off.

"No one would believe my story..." Added Emily.

"Our story." Hanna corrected, before reaching over and grabbing Emilys hand, reassuringly.

Aria shut the front door of her house behind her as she entered. She had missed her father, but known he couldn't have been home for more than a few minutes.

"Aria, I'm glad your home, where were you?" Byron asked. Apparently her parents hadn't talked much since he left.

"I was with the girls for some of the day... and Ezra this morning." She said the last part quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"How is Ezra?" Byron asked, to Arias surprise, with the least amount of distaste in his voice she had heard in months.

"H-He's good..." Aria chose her words carefully. "We hung out and had some coffee. How was your day?"

"Good, just some last minute preparations... Are you going to stay home for dinner, or do you have plans?" Byron continued the conversation as if he had nothing out of the ordinary to talk about.

"Dad, is this what you wanted to talk to me privately about?" Aria asked, skipping the delay.

"N-No, it's not." Byron replied, sitting on a bar stool. Aria took a seat across from him before he continued. "I feel like... we don't talk anymore. Remember when you after-school you used to sit in my office and do your homework while I graded papers. You would tell me all about the things that happened at school, your classes, books you read, your friends..."

"Dad, that was first grade." Aria said with a laugh.

He chuckled back, but it wasn't with his whole heart. "What changed?" Byron asked his question with a smile on his face and a sarcastic tone in his voice, but Aria could see the pain in his eyes; truly dying to know. All Aria could do was bite her lip, and stare at her hands. She knew what changed, and so did he. They had always had good communication, until Meredith. When Aria found out she felt her father, not only betrayed Ella, but also Arias trust. Asking Aria to keep his secret was ultimately the end of their relationship.

Byron looked at the floor, unable to meet Arias eyes as he spoke. "Did you... Are you with Ezra because..." He couldn't bring himself to finish, but Aria knew what he meant.

"You mean am I with him to get back at you for Meredith?" Aria asked softly, staring at Byron, slightly hurt. "No, I love him... and nothing you or... Meredith do can change that." Aria spat Merediths name out of her mouth like a disease.

"You can't love him Aria." Byron breathed out in barely a whisper, bringing his eyes to meet Arias. The front door opened and they heard someone making their way through the house, but neither looked away.

"Hey guys, who wants Manoccatti for dinner?" Ella asked entering the room with a cheery smile.

Aria grabbed her bag off the counter, tearing her eyes away from Byrons. "Sorry Mom, I have plans." Aria smiled at Ella, and met Byrons eyes one more time before making her way towards the front door.

Byron stared at the spot Aria had just stood with a look that, even after 17 years of marriage, Ella couldn't decipher. When the front door slammed shut Ella set down her groceries, facing away from Byron.

"You have to stop pushing her away." The worry rang in everyone of Ellas words. She desperately wanted him to see how counter productive he was being. They had raised an independent, strong, young woman and they would lose her if they didn't try to support her. The next thing she heard was a door upstairs slam, when she turned around, Byron was gone.

Walking up to Ezras door Aria could hear arguing. She hadn't told him she was coming, but he had told her he didn't have plans. Before she could knock, the door flew open, and another man stood in the doorway yelling back into the apartment at Ezra. Aria pushed herself against the wall, trying to stay out of his way.

"Ezra, come on, take the deal!" The man yelled back before taking a step and noticing Aria. The man had a striking resemblance to Ezra, but Aria sensed he was more of bad boy. His leather jacket and dark jeans made the tousled side sweep hair do he copied from Ezra look rugged.

"Wes, leave!" Ezra was following the man out of the apartment, when he noticed her.

"You must be Aria." The man, Wes, said. A grin spread across his face as she noticeably raked his eyes over Aria. "Dude, introduce us." Wes was taking a step towards Aria with what Aria could only interpreter as a seductive look.

Ezra stared Wes in the eyes, feeling challenged. "Dude, walk away!" he almost yelled. Seeing Wes not even try to hide his attraction to Aria made Ezra want to throw him out of a window. Wes rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"Who's that?" Aria questioned as she moved passed Ezra into the apartment. Ezra looked up to see Wes looking over his shoulder, catching one last glimpse of Aria.

Ezras fist involuntarily clenched. "Thats Wesley, my brother." Ezra slammed the door behind them, moving to pace the living room.

"Whats going on?" Aria asked, as Ezra continued to pace. She made her way over to him, grabbing one of his hands. "Hey, whats wrong? Why are you guys fighting?"

"Its nothing." Ezra pulled his hand from hers and ran it through his hair, then moved towards his room.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Aria was confused and her tone reflected it. "Ezra, what deal?"

He stopped walking and turned around looking at Aria, before sighing. "Instead of borrowing student loans from a bank, I just borrowed them from my mother. We agreed one year after I started my first job, that I would make my first payment. If I let Wes stay here and get him into Hollis she says she will wipe them clean."

"So, whats wrong with that?" Aria asked still confused.

"Because, they can afford Wes to live on campus. Hell, Wes can afford to get his own apartment. The offer is purely out of generosity. My mother is not generous. She has an ulterior motive, and after the way Wes looked at you I've got a couple of ideas about what that might be." Ezra ran his hand through his hair again, after speaking.

Aria made her way to the couch and Ezra met her their. She took his hand in hers before she spoke. "I love you." they smiled at each other. "I'm not going anywhere. Maybe your mom really wants to help."

"She wants to be able to have control over my life again. I... don't want to give her that power." Ezra said slowly.

"You never talk about your family. Why don't you trust her?" Aria couldn't fully understand the situation if she didn't have all the facts. She felt like his reason was stupid, she wasn't going to cheat on Ezra.

"It would take a lifetime to explain the complexity of my mother to you."Ezra grinned at Aria. He leaned over to kiss her, hoping this would distract her from the matter at hand. Aria smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. She wrapped her fingers in Ezras hair and pulled him closer. His right hand pulled her legs onto the couch as his body weight pushed her down onto the couch. Aria ran her hands down his well defined chest, and around his shoulders. Ezras lips made a trail from her lips to her ear, and his hands made their way to her sides. He squeezed them slightly with his fingers, tickling Aria. She couldn't help but laugh, begging him to stop, and attempt to squirm away. Ezra held her tight to him, not allowing an escape. After a few minutes, he stopped, nestling his head in her neck.

"Ezra?" Aria asked, after a few moments of silently stroking his hair.

"Yes?" He inquired back, keeping his eyes closed, breathing in her scent.

"Do you really think your mom sent your brother here to try and break us up?" Aria couldn't speak more than a whisper. She had yet to meet Ezras parents and wasn't sure how much they knew about her.

Ezra sighed. "She knew I had a girlfriend, and that the relationship was complicated. I didn't tell my family in what way it was complicated until I got fired from Hollis. I think my mother thought that with the distance this summer, and the already complicated relationship that we would just... I don't know, drift apart. Casually end it. When I came back and started teaching at Sheraden she was oddly cool with the situation, even asking how you've been. I knew it was too good to be true. So, yea, I do think that's why Wes is here."

"You know that..." Aria wasn't sure how she wanted to phrase what she was trying to say. She would never cheat on Ezra, or leave him for his brother.

"Aria," Ezra pushed up onto his elbows, so she could see his face. "Wes has tried to one up me and steal things from me my whole life. Grades, friends, sports, ideas... girlfriends. He's a player, and I wouldn't be surprised if this was his idea. I trust you, but not him. I don't want to put our relationship in a position to be threatened."

Aria smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "There is no competition."

Ezra slid next to Aria on couch and laid his head on her shoulder. He traced designs on her stomach while she ran her hands through his hair.

"Will you tell me your job news now?" Aria begged.

Ezra let out a small laugh. "It's not that exciting. I got offered to teach a home schooled boy for an hour or two after my classes at Sheraden. It pays well, and will help out with those student loans. So, there is definitely no reason for Wes to move in."

"Thats awesome, babe!" Aria exclaimed.

"His name is Braden. His mom said that after his dad left he had no desire in school, if she didn't pull him out he would have failed. He is a smart kid, he just needs one on one attention. His mom tries, but she is horrible with English. She wants him to get into a good college, so she called me." Ezra said proudly.

"Wow, that poor kid. I bet you can really help him out." She was smiling at him proudly, as she spoke. Aria kissed his forehead and they went back to their silence for a few more minutes.

"Did you talk to the girls?" He asked quietly. He could hear Arias heart begin to race as soon as he asked. He sighed, assuming she was putting it off. It frustrated him, but he didn't want to fight. They hadn't had much time lately to just relax and be with each other.

"Yes." The word hung in the still silence of the air. Both were quiet, not knowing how or if they should respond.

"How did that go?" Ezra asked slowly. Neither of them were breathing out of anxiety.

"We can't." It was a simple two words, but it took Ezra a minute to process what she was saying.

"Aria" he was confused, "What d-" Aria cut him off.

"A has something on us." She barely breathed out. "Something that will make anything we say unbelievable. Proof."

"What happened?" Ezra asked, and Aria proceeded to tell him all about the shovel and the poster.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you for all your kind reviews guys. You're the BEST! How about that finale?! Holy crap! Some people are going to find hope in what I'm about to say, and others are going to shun me for all of eternity, but its the truth. The second the revealed Tobys face I was shocked. EVERYONE has been so dead set on it being Ezra that I was honestly worried. I didn't think he could do it, but you never know with these writers. But, here is the controversial part, I don't believe for one second that Toby is really part of the A team. I'm not a huge fan about "Spoby", mostly because I focus all my energy and attention on Ian Hardings tongue. But, I firmly believe that after he got pissed about Spencer keeping things from him, he went to see Mona. He had to know that her secrets were A related, so he went to Mona pretending to still have a grudge against the girls. He offered inside information, and Mona believed him. Or she has something on he, and/or Spencer that makes Mona have the upper hand and he has to be part of the team to save them. Either way, it was definitely Toby who called Emily and said "you have one minute to get out." He knew nate was coming back and wanted to save Emily. They've always had this bond. And c'mon, he made Spencer a chair! haha, just kidding. Also, Paige, shes got to be part of something. She got a call saying "I owe ya one." They immediately assumed it was garrett, because she got him release. When was the last time this show set up a logical answer to something and then it turned out to be true? oh, thats right, never. The only other person who "Owes" something to Emily would be paige. OR depending on what happened with Caleb in the light house, maybe him. Whos knows after Nate shot him, that Emily didn't kick nates ass, or maybe the gun was stolen and Emily shot caleb to make it seem like it was Nates gun and Nate shot Caleb so that caleb wouldn't get in trouble. Either way, Garrett didn't make that call. Ans who was that creeper at the hospital to see? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, however, I do own those brilliant ideas up their ^ and down here. v**

* * *

The next morning passed with Aria in a daze. She couldn't believe summer was official over. Her classes this year were mostly electives and she got out a few hours earlier than most of them. Spencer and Aria had gotten all but their government credit finished so they took a class at Hollis two days a week in exchange for an early release everyday. Stopping at her locker before her first class of the day, Aria was bombarded by her friends.

"Did you tell Fitz?" Hanna questioned rather loudly.

"Yes..." She answered in a whisper looking around to see if anyone heard Hanna. "and I'd prefer we kept this quiet. If A doesn't know I don't want them to find out."

"What did he say?" Spencer asked under her breath as she looked at her phone.

Aria grabbed her books and mumbled back to Spencer. "He's not happy, but he agrees that now going to the police is only going to make us look guilty."

The four girls started walking down the hallway toward classrooms.

"I've got Chem, with Simpson first. What about you guys?" Emily sighed.

"Art" Aria replied cheerily.

Hanna pulled her schedule from her purse, "French." she groaned. "Spence, please tell me you have this class with me?"

A big smile spread across Spencers face, "AP Economic Statistics."

Aria furrowed her brow, looking at Spencer. "I thought you had all of your math credits, for high school and your degree."

"I do." Spencer replied looking back confused. The girls stopped at the end of the hall where they all had to part for their separate classes.

Hanna looked at Spencer with a disgusted face. "So, you took an AP Economy Statures class..." Hanna stumbled on her words not remembering what Spencer had said. "...for an Elective?!" All three of the girls looked at Spencer with incredulous looks.

"Hanna, its Economic Statistics, and Yes?" Spencer corrected and looked back at them with the same look. "Okay, how long have you guys known me? Aria likes Art, and Literature for electives and I like learning things I might actually need one day."

"Hey!" Aria shot back, slightly offended.

Emily rolled her eyes, reaching for Spencers schedule to read her course descriptions. "Yea Spence, because I'm sure you haven't learned enough 'theorizing probability of random variables' in your other seven math courses."

The bell rang and each girl continued to their respective classes. The rest of the morning passed in a blur for Aria. She never fully paid attention in any of her classes. Mostly the day was filled with teachers handing out syllabuses and explaining what was already written for each student. In her fourth and last class of the day, Aria sent Ezra a text.

Aria:  
Hey, I get out of class in 20 min. What if I grab some Chinese and meet you during your lunch?  
Ezra got the message just after he finished explaining his own syllabus and told the kids in his class they could have the last 20 minutes of class to talk quietly. He picked up a book and pretended to read, as he texted behind his book. He thought about the irony of him, the teacher, hiding his phone from the students.

Ezra:  
I would love that! I get lunch after fifth period so that should work out perfect. Stop texting in class. ;)

When Aria received Ezras reply she moved her purse onto her desk so that she could easily type without being noticed. Although Ms. Stanton, the Lit teacher whos class she was in, probably wouldn't mind much. She was friends with Ella and knew that this was a filler class for Aria, and one she could ace without even attending regularly. However, she didn't want to push her luck. The book for the class was one Aria had read more than once on her own time. As she replied to Ezra she was brought back to the time he taught at Rosewood. They used to sneak and text each other quite a bit when he told the class to read. He knew Aria was usually ahead of their reading schedule anyway and didn't mind her wasting time to talk with him.

Aria: I was just thinking about all the times we used to do this in your class. :)

Ezra smiled to himself at the memory. He loved the way her dark tresses would fall over her face as she concentrated on typing. His stomach would flip every time she would push her hair behind her ear and look up at him, after she finished her message. Her beautiful brown eyes would peer into his, and sometimes it felt like she was looking at him through a window. She didn't see the exterior that everyone saw. She looked through the window no one else knew existed and saw the real Ezra.

Ezra: Get here quick, I want a kiss.

When Aria received Ezras message she was walking out of her final class. She had to stop by her locker and grab a few things, before heading to her car.

"Want to go to the grill?" Spencer said from behind Aria, surprising her.

Aria turned around, closing her locker. "Sorry, I'm having lunch with Ezra. Tomorrow?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, smiling. "Tomorrow."

After waiting in a longer line than normal at the Chinese restaurant Aria thought she would be late. However, since the kids were in school and the adults at work traffic was scarce. She made it just in time to rush onto campus and look for 'Mr. Fitz'.

Ezra sat at his desk, looking over his lesson plan for the next couple weeks checking everything for the hundredth time, just to make sure. A knock came to his door and a smile graced his face. He looked up as the door opened expecting to see his love. Instead stood a tall, slender brunette he recognized as Rachel. She and Jackie had been friends in College, but he had never hung out with her more than a few times in a large group.

Ezra stood up looking a little confused, but trying to be polite. "Rachel... Hi How can I help you." Before she could answer the door opened and Aria walked in. "I go extra bour-" Noticing Ezra wasn't alone, Aria immediately was back tracking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later."

Aria was turning to leave when Ezra stopped her. "Aria, wait!" He said stepping forward. "This is Rachel." He continued as Aria turned around. Rachel reached out to shake Arias hand, even though she held too many bags of food to carry. Aria awkwardly shifted everything to one hand, quickly shook Rachels hand and repositioned the food.

"It's nice to meet you, Aria. Vary... interesting name." Rachel said in a tone that made Aria question her sincerity.

"You too..."Aria mumbled under her breath.

"Are you one of Ezras students?" Rachel asked Aria. Her eyes burned into Aria like she already knew the answer.

Ezra walked over and grabbed a couple bags from Aria, and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Actually, Aria is my girlfriend."

"Oh," Rachel started in a sarcastic tone. "How nice." Her eyes finally stopped scrutinizing Aria and looked to Ezra. Her expression immediately turned flirtatious. She stared into Ezras eyes and he could feel the awkwardness of the moment growing.

"So, are you a teacher here too?" Aria asked skeptically. She definitely didn't dress like any of the female teachers at Rosewood. Her clothes were the kind Hanna pined for in fashion magazines; noticeably expensive.

Rachel laughed "Oh, no. I could never teach." Aria couldn't help but notice the Rachel spoke was like teaching was beneath her. Aria looked at Ezra to see if there were any signs of offense on his face. Instead, he had a warm smile. He grabbed the rest of the food from Aria and took it to set on his desk. Aria looked back at Rachel confused.

"So, how do you two know each other?" She asked slowly turning mostly towards Ezra. When he looked her way she raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

"Mutual fr-" Ezra stared. before Rachel interrupted.

"We were friends in college. Jackie, his ex fiance, was one of my best friends. She was a great girl, Ezra. You two are perfect for each other." Rachel walked toward Ezra as she spoke, putting her hand on his shoulder and running it down to his elbow. She glanced at the desk with the food on it. "I'm sorry to barge in, I called the school this morning to find out when your lunch was. I was going to take you out for lunch so we could talk about Braden."

"Braden? The boy I'm tutoring?" Ezra looked confused. "I didn't know you had a son."

Rachel, standing no more than a foot away from Ezra, laughed and playfully slapped Ezras shoulder. "No, Braden is my brother. I just wanted to talk to you about what you'll be helping him with, decide some times, focus on what Braden needs in his life. He has been through a lot."

"We definitely need to talk about those things. How about we schedule a time to have coffee?" Ezra asked.

"That sounds perfect." Rachel replied with a warm smile on her lips.

Ezra had an unsure look on his face. "Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you."

"No Ezra it's fine. Really! I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel walked away as she spoke; brushing passed Aria who had been standing awkwardly to the side, watching their interaction.

When the door clicked shut Aria turned to Ezra. "What was that about?!" She demanded, jealously.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked with an innocent smile, as he took the food out for them to eat.

"What do I mean?" Aria asked dumfounded. "Come on. You can't tell me you didn't get the vibe that she was flirting with you."

"Really?" Ezras eyes grew wide. "You think she was flirting with me?" A smile slid across his face, and a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Ezra!" Aria knew he was joking, but she was not in the mood for games.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was harmless, in college she flirted her way into every club, every party, through classes. It doesn't mean anything. Plus..." Ezra reached out to cradle Arias face. Gently, he leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Aria smiled, realizing her fears were unnecessary, and leaned in to kiss him again. "Foods getting cold, Mr. Fitz."

Ezra smiled back at Aria. "Lets eat." The rest of lunch passed nicely. The couple sat, and ate; Exchanging the occasional kiss and talking about their day.

Ezra was tired after the first day of being back into a normal routine. He had forgotten how obnoxious high school kids could be. Then again, when he thought about it, Rosewood kids had never asked that many ridiculous questions. Ezra was looking forward to relaxing on his couch with a scotch, and spending the rest of the evening being lazy. When he stuck his key in, he found the door was already unlocked. Red flags went off in Ezras head. He ran through the morning quickly, and distinctively remembered locking the door and having to jiggle the knob to get his key out; it was always getting stuck. Trying to think of a solution he checked for the key under the mat, when Aria used it she always took it inside until she left; the key was in its proper place. Ezra opened the door on edge, ready defend himself. He scanned the room and quietly set his things down. After Aria had told him about the new A, Ezra thought it safe to keep a baseball bat next to his door; now he was thanking himself for the idea. He had yet to see anyone, but would rather be safe than sorry. Walking toward the living room, bat in hand, Ezra stumbled over a backpack in the middle of the room. He caught his balance, just as a hooded shape sat up on his couch. Ezra pulled the bat back to strike as fast as he could.

"What the hell, man!" The hooded figure yelled throwing back his hood and jumping away from the couch. Ezra caught his swing just before he came down on the kid he now recognized. Ezra threw the bat on the couch immediately pissed off.

"Wes! What the hell are you doing?!" Ezra yelled, frustrated.

Wes threw his hands our questioningly. "Is this how you treat your guests? Almost beat them, and then yell at them?"

"None of my other guest break in, and fall asleep on my couch!" Ezra shot back.

Wesley let out a sigh and put his head down. "I'm sorry, Ezra... I just..." Wes trailed off and ran his hand threw his hair. Ezra recognized the mannerism, it was on he often did himself. "I should just go." Wes pulled his hood up and started walking towards his backpack.

"Wait." Ezra called. Wes turned around and what was left of Ezras anger crumbled. For one spit second their eyes had met. In that one second, before Wes looked back down, Ezra saw the little brother he used to know. It was the little brother who had sat with Ezra watching movies at full volume to drown out their parents fighting downstairs. It was the little brother who had fallen apart when the barely existent father they had, became the emotionally detached father. Ezra knew that when Wes had become competitive and charming it had been because he wanted attention. After their parents divorce Wes had leaned on Ezra, but it wasn't long before he pulled away because of the developing commitment issues. "You can hang out for a little while... if you want."

Wes shrugged. "I don't want to bother you."

"I don't have any plans." Ezra shrugged with a smile, before his face growing serious. "And, I miss you."

Wes looked up. "I need your help."

Ezra walked over and sat on the couch with Wes following. "Okay," Ezra said looking shocked, Wes never asked for help, but eager to help. "Whats up?"

Wes took a deep breath, and Ezra could tell he was struggling with something. "I lied to you before. I'm sorry." Wes looked up, as if he was waiting for Ezra to understand.

"About Mom..." Ezra trailed off. He knew his mothers offer was too good to be true, but it was surprising to think Wes would tell him, and seem remorseful.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Wes furrowed his brow.

"Mom, always has a plan up her sleeve." Ezra said truthfully. "I know she doesn't like Aria, but using you is wrong."

"Wait, Ezra. What are you talking about?" Wes grew even more perplexed.

"Didn't you mean Mom sent you over here to get between Aria and I; the loan had nothing to do with it." Ezra said, getting up to pour himself, and Wes some scotch.

"N- No." Wes answered quietly.

Ezra walked back over and set one glass in front of Wes and took a drink of his own, as he sat down. "Then what did you lie about?"

A laugh escaped Wesleys lips as he stared at the glass Ezra sat in front of him. "You know I'm not 21 right?"

Rolling his eyes Ezra began to reply. "I'm not an idiot. You've been sneaking into your room wasted girls in one arm, and a bottle of vodka in the other since you were fifteen. You're a college kid now, and I was in college once too remember."

Wesley picked up the tumbler and threw back the golden liquid. "The whole deal I tried to offer you, it was a lie. I got into some trouble at my University, and they kicked me out. I transferred to Hollis, but they wont let me into housing because of my... record."

"Record? Like Police record? Wesley, what did you do?" Ezra set his glass down and turned to his bother, worried.

"No." Wes let out a cynical laugh. "You know mom wouldn't let that happen." Ezra knew Wes had a point. Their mother never met a problem money couldn't fix, and was hell bent on keeping the family name spotless. "Mom made sure that no reports were filed, and everyone was quiet about everything. But, the school made it clear that no size 'Fitzgerald' library was going to keep me enrolled there. Somehow it leaked to Hollis about speculations of what might have happened, so they wont let me in housing. Mom cut me off from inheritance until I graduate and prove myself. I send her a copy of my tuition, she sends a check to the school, other than that, I'm on my own. I need a place to stay. "

Ezra pursed his lips. "What did you do?"

Wes looked down at his lap, then back up to Ezras eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright."

Ezra nodded his head, and looked out his window, thinking. "So, what were you going to do when Mom started asking me about my loan payments?"

"You and Mom never talk. I figured, I would get a job, send payments, and no one would know." Wes shrugged, like it was a brilliant plan.

Ezra nodded again, thinking of how dumb of an idea that was. He didn't want to turn his brother away. He felt it was his duty to help his, obviously lost, younger brother out. "I want to help you Wes, but," Ezra looked around his apartment. "this is a studio apartment. I don't even have a bedroom door."

Wes turned to Ezra, more eager now that he knew Ezra was considering the idea. "I know, I'll put a dresser in that corner over there." Wes pointed to the corner by the window. "I'll sleep on the couch, when you want to have time with Aria ill leave, I'll be quiet, watch whatever stupid movie you want to watch, you'll barely know I'm here."

"Where did you stay last night?" Ezra asked slowly.

Wes let out a sigh and looked out the same windows Ezra stared at. "My car." He mumbled so low that it barely audible.

Ezra let out a breath, "Okay, but there are some ground rules."

"Of course," Wes nodded, "whatever you want, bro."

"Aria. You will act like the perfect gentleman Mom raised you to be around her. I saw the way you looked at her. Any games, and you're gone." Ezra raised his brow at Wes. "Understand?"

"Of course," Wes nodded.

"Girls." Ezra began again. "If you bring them back, don't be a slob. Respect them, or take it to her place. School. Go every day. Do all your homework... Oh, and don't come home at three a.m wasted and wake me up."

Wes grinned. "Understood... Thank you, Ezra." Ezra could see how sincere his brother was. It made him hopeful that he could restore their relationship to what is had been. Ezras phone went off, and he stood smiling at Wes.

"I'm going to take this outside. The take out menus are in that drawer by the computer, find something to order." Ezra said before closing the door.

"Hey, babe." He said into the phone.

"Hey!" Aria replied cheerily. "Whats up?"

"Umm," Ezra wasn't sure how to explain to her all of what just happened. He didn't really want her to see how conniving his family could be. That was why he had deflected her question the night before about his mother. He knew he was being foolish, but part of him felt that she would judge him for all of his families missteps.

"Is everything okay?" Aria asked, suspiciously. Ezra might have blown off her fears during lunch about Rachel, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Rachel had an agenda. She had sat and tried convincing herself that she was just being jealous and paranoid, because Rachel was friends with Jackie. That hadn't done the trick. So, she told herself that it was because before they had gone public she hadn't been with Ezra around other females, besides co workers. She hadn't realized how many girls flirted with him. She couldn't blame them he was attractive, but Aria could never tell if Ezra pretended not to notice, or really didn't notice. However, that solution didn't sit with her either. After some time, she concluded that she was simply paranoid that everyone was out to get her because of A. It seemed everything in her life came back to A. That calmed most of her fears, but it didn't stop her from dialing Ezras number to see what he was doing. It was pathetic, and she knew it. But, she did it anyway.

"Yea, I guess. I need to talk to you about something, about Wes. Can we meet at around seven?" Ezra wanted to talk to Aria about Wes before she walked in one day to Wes sprawled out on the couch.

"Sure, I'll be over then." Aria said concerned.

"Actually, meet me at the park. I'll explain later." Ezra put his hand in his pocket and leaned against the door. It just hit him how much alone time with Aria he would be giving up by having Wes live with him.

"Uhh. Okay?" Aria said it more of a question.

"I promise, you'll understand tonight. I love you. Bye." Ezra said.

"Love you too, babe." Aria hung up, and the silence stretched on. Ezra still held the phone to his ear. He stood there for a second rethinking his decision to help Wes. He knew it was the brotherly thing to do, but would his relationship suffer?

Ezra took a deep breath and went inside.

"Italian, or Chinese?" Wes fired at Ezra.

"Always Italian." Both boys said in unison; a smile gracing both of their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, there is a random paragraph in here about Hollis college. I know it is really random and historic. I just thought that it is kind of weird that both of Arias parents are teachers/professors and Rosewood is one of those really rich areas. Where do they have that kind of money? A professor at a decent University makes about 50-60 thousand dollars a year. That is an average house hold income for the US. Ella only started working full time this passed year. EXPLAIN to me how they live in an area that 100 grand incomes are the norm? The only way Hollis would pay Byron that kind of money is if it was an IV league school, or if he was constantly publishing for the college. And spending all that time hooking up with someone who isn't your wife doesn't leave much room for publishing. I know that no one cares that if is unrealistic for them to have that kind of money, but for my own peace of mind I added an explanation.**

**Disclaimer: PLL? That shizz isn't mine. But, that bomb story about the history of Hollis? That came from my brain. The twisted theory of what Ali did to Aria? My cranium as well. The visuals you're getting of Ian Harding shirtless? Those came from your brain, because unfortunately I don't think I describe that in this chapter.**

**Please review, you wonderful individuals. Thanks to alllllllll of you that already have. Keep up the kind words.  
**

* * *

Aria spotted Ezra's headlights as Soon a she pulled into the park. She saw his silhouette getting out of the car as she was parking. She couldn't help but think to herself that he was handsome. Even with the only light coming from her headlights, his string jaw line shown, and his eyes shined at her.

"Hello, beautiful." Ezra said with a smile after opening her car door.

Aria leaned in to kiss him. "What's with the covert meeting place?" she asked as soon as their lips parted.

Ezra took her hand. "I'll tell you soon." he grabbed something that looked like a duffel bag from the hood of his car and took Aria into the open field. The running trail, and swing set that we're usually full during the day were now silent I under the blanket of night. The moon being the only light caused the pond to glisten. Rustling of trees from the slight breeze was the only sound. The park was peaceful at night.

"Whats in the bag, Mr. Fitz?" Aria asked playfully.

Ezra smiled down at Aria, and moved his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tighter to him as they walked. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, before looking up at the moon. "Isn't the night sky beautiful out here?"

Aria looked up, as Ezra stopped walking. "It's crazy how different this place is at night." Ezra sat down the bag he had been carrying and took out a large blanket. When Aria realized what he was doing, she helped him spread it out on the ground. "Star gazing?" Aria asked, arching one of her brows, while a seductive smile played on her lips.

Ezra smiled back, as he laid down in the blanket. Aria followed suit, putting her head on his chest. He strokes Arias hair, reveling in the perfection of the moment. "I really do need to talk to you. That wasn't just a ploy to get you to come."

Aria could hear his voice echo in his chest a he spoke. She propped herself up on one elbow, looking into Ezras eyes. "You don't need a ploy to get me anywhere. I want to be wherever you are."

Ezra kept his eyes on the stars and laughed lightly. "You sound like a cheesy nineties song."

Aria smiled, and played with the fingers of the hand he had laying on his chest. She spoke slowly, "What do you want to talk about?"

Ezra sat up slightly so he could turn onto his side and face Aria. He gently brushed her hair behind her ear, as they stared into each others eyes. "Wes came to my apartment today. He told me that he was in some trouble. He's been cut off, and needs a place to stay while he finishes school."

"Is it another trick from your mom?" Aria asked slowly. She wasn't too thrilled of the idea of Ezras mom not liking her. It made her think that Ezras strained relationship with his family was because of her, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Ezra looked down at the blanket, focusing on smoothing a wrinkle. When he looked back at Aria his eyes were a bright shade of blue. It was almost like magic, when Ezra was really happy, or hopeful his eyes got brighter. Arias favorite thing was to look into his eyes when good things were happening. Ezra couldn't control the smile that slid across his face. "I believe him... We just had an amazing dinner. We talked, and laughed. Without our parents around I think he doesn't feel like he has to fight with me for attention... I think we could really connect again, and hopefully I can help him get back into control of his life." Ezra gushed.

"What do you mean get control of his life?" Aria asked perplexed. "What kind of trouble did he get into?"

Ezra ran his hand through he hair, letting at out big breath. "Thats the thing, he doesn't want to talk about it." He rolled over onto his back again.

Aria could see this was bothering Ezra. She had felt the same anxious need to help when Mike had been breaking into houses. "Well, I think you are doing the right thing." She smiled and laid her head back on Ezras chest.

"I'm afraid it's going to into our time though. We wont have anywhere private to spend time together." Ezra said sadly. "Maybe it's not to late for him to change all his classes to night classes." He mused mostly joking, but not completely.

Aria laughed, pushing up to see his face again. "We're alone now." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Ezras pulled up his hand and caressed Arias cheek, before sliding his fingers into her hair and deepening the kiss. She placed her hand under his shirt and slowly gliding her hand across his skin until she found his heartbeat. Aria loved the feel of Ezras heartbeat when they kissed. It was always beating double time, and reminding her just how much he loved her. He gripped Arias waist and gently pushed her onto her back. His kisses trailed down her neck, over her collar bone and onto her shoulder. Aria smiled up at him, and pushed his hair back. "I love you" She whispered. The words consumed Ezra.

"I love you, too." He whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling close to him as she stared at the stars.

"So pretty." Aria mumbled, barely a whisper.

"Yea... you are." Ezra whispered back, never taking his eyes off of her. She smiled, and looked over at him, placing a kiss on his lips, then turning back to the stars.

"This is nice." Aria commented quietly, slipping her fingers into Ezras.

"Yea, it is." He answered, kissing her forehead and smiling at the stars.

About an hour later the two were packing up their blankets and trekking back towards their vehicles. After Aria helped Ezra load the blankets back into his car, he walked her to her car and opened the door. As Aria got into her seat Ezra leaned against the frame watching her.

"Aria." She looked up at his words. "If Wes says anything to you, tell me. I won't let him come between us."

Aria smiled up at Ezra, reaching up to brush his hair back, and letting her fingers linger on his cheek. "Don't worry."

Ezra smiled in return before leaning down and kissing her. "I love you." He said turning to make his way to his car.

"Love you too." Aria replied.

Then next day school for Aria and the other three girls was vastly different. Assignments were done, and homework was handed out. It was simple, and wouldn't take Aria long. After her classes were over, Aria had agreed to meet Spencer at The Grill. She walked in a few minutes before Spencer and chose a booth close to the front, so that Spencer would see her. A tall blonde walked up asking Aria what she would like to drink. According to her name tag, her name was Steph.

"Two ice coffees please." Aria replied quickly.

"I'll be right back with that." Steph said to her notepad.

Just as Steph walked away Spencer walked up to the booth. "Ugh. It's Steph." Spencer said, as she sat down.

Arias eyes perked up. "You know her?"

"Yes." Spencer rolled her eyes. "She was on the Varsity Field Hockey team the year Ali made it instead of me."

"Bitter much, Spence" Aria said, stiffing a laugh.

Spencer looked up at Aria defensively. "I'm not bitter. I was clearly a better option, but the coach picked Ali because her dad was going to buy them all new uniforms... Okay, I'm bitter, but that doesn't make it okay."

"Welcome to Rosewood." Aria said slowly, looking down at the menu. She had been shafted by Ali her fair share of times. Her mind flashed through a few instances, one in particular stuck out.

_"Noel said he liked you, but that he didn't want a girlfriend." Ali told Aria at lunch with a thin grin on her lips. "Are you okay?" Ali's tone was sincere, but her face undeniably read you're pathetic._

_Aria could feel Ali's judgment. "No, Yea. I'm fine. It's no big deal. I didn't really care that much." She tried brushing off, like it didn't bother her. She pulled a fake smile over her frown, and shrugged nonchalantly._

_"Aria, please. We all know you've been pining for him. You've even got 'Aria Kahn' written in your notebook." Ali laughed, looking down the tip of her nose at Aria while she spoke. 'Only because you told me he wanted to be with me!' Aria wanted to shout back at Ali. She held her tongue though, and giggled like everything was fine. Aria had always had a crush on Noel Kahn; everyone did. She never thought that anything with Noel would come to fruition. That was, until, Ali started putting ideas into Arias head. 'Did you see the way he just looked at you', 'Noel asked if you were coming to the party', 'Noel smiled when you walked in class', 'I heard Noel telling Adam he thinks your hot'. For weeks Ali had been throwing those comments at Aria, telling her how cute of a couple they would be. It was kind of a slap in the face when he denied her. The sucker punch came when Aria saw Ali and Noel cuddled up kissing during the famous Kahn party a few days later. She knew Ali had seen her. The rest of the night she had been bitter and tried ignoring Ali. The next night the girls had agreed to have a sleep over at Spencers, but at the last minute Ali had blown them off for Noel and came to lunch gushing about it on Monday._

_"Whats your problem, Montgomery?" Ali shot at Aria after a sarcastic comment about the date. Fake realization hit, and Ali pretended to she finaly understood Arias hostility. "You're jealous."Ali stated matter of factly._

_"No, I'm- I'm not jealous." Aria quickly tried to cover. "You just blew us off for a guy."_

_"Aria, hunny. Did you really think you had a chance with Noel Kahn?" Ali asked in a disbelieving tone. Aria couldn't find any words, so she just looked down. "I thought you didn't really care." Ali threw Arias words in her face. "Maybe if I knew you liked him, I wouldn't have agreed."_

_"You knew how she felt." Spencer interjected. "Did he really say those things about Aria? Did you really even ask him if he liked her?"_

_Ali turned her gaze to Spencer, giving her a deadly look. "No, you caught me Spence. I didn't have to ask him to know that he doesn't care about her. I did this so that she would finally get over him. You can't get over someone if you're wondering 'what if' all the time." Aria sunk lower in her chair. "I was helping her. Now, thanks to you, she is humiliated." Ali got up angrily and marched to class, as the bell rang. Spencer and Aria, both, couldn't help but feel bad for upsetting Ali. In a strange way, what she was trying to do made sense. In a twisted way._

"We had a toxic relationship with her." Aria said softly breaking from her revere. Spencer shook her head in agreement, still staring at a spot on the table, deep in thought.

"Can I get you guys something to eat?" Steph asked semi politely. She wasn't the best waitress at the grill, but she wasn't the worst either.

"Caesar Salad." Aria replied.

"Um, Grilled Chicken Salad, Ranch dressing, and none of those diced tomatoes from a can. Real tomatoes." Spencer directed. Aria rolled her eyes at Spencer. "I bet she brings a salad back with diced tomatoes." Spencer told Aria as soon as Steph walked away.

"I think your bitter feelings are making you a bias subject." Aria rolled her eyes at Spencer.

"How was yesterdays lunch with Mister Fitz!" Spencer asked, raising her eyebrows, and looking for juicy details.

Aria shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Spencer raised one eyebrow. "Whats that look for?"

"What look? I didn't have a look." Aria answered defensively.

"Oh please, Aria. I know your look, and that was definitely a look." Spencer replied.

Aria let out a sigh. "When I got there, Ezra was talking to this woman in his class room. She was a friend from college... One of Jackies friends."

"Wow." Spencer started. "What was she doing there?"

"She came to talk to Ezra about this new boy he is tutoring. Conveniently, it's her little brother and she came to take Ezra to lunch and 'talk over the details'." Aria answered, sarcastically.

"Do you not believe him?" Spencer asked, shocked.

"No, I do. He seemed just as shocked to have her there as I was. I just... I felt threatened by her honestly. She's his age, shes known him for a while, she's gorgeous. She made her distaste for me pretty clear I think, but Ezra didn't seem to notice; she was flirting with him the whole time, and he didn't notice." Aria ranted.

"Aria," Spencer was interrupted by Steph setting their food down. "I thought you and Ezra got passed that whole age thing when Simone was here." She finished once Steph was gone.

"We did." Aria sighed. "It's probably nothing, I just have a bad feeling about her."

"Her brother is who he is tutoring, right?" Spencer questioned, and spread the dressing onto her salad.

Aria stabbed a few pieces of lettuce, and then stared at her fork. "Exactly. Why didn't the boys mom do it."

"Have you talked to Ezra about her?" Spencer questioned between bites.

Aria nodded her head while chewing her bite. "I guess." She stabbed a few more pieces of lettuce before continuing. "I mean, when she left, I told him she was flirting with him. He joked about it, then told me I had nothing to worry about."

"Aria, if he said there is nothing to worry about, then I'm sure everything is fine." Spencer reassured her.

"I guess you're right. So, how're things with your mom, is she asking more questions about...?" Aria asked.

"Shes's ignoring me, like normal. Have you talked to Emily about-" Spencer started before she was cut off.

"Ladies." Wildens voice snaked through both of the girls ears, causing them both to freeze for a moment. Their eyes met for a spit second before looking over at Wilden.

Spencer replied for them both in an icy tone. "Something we can help you with?"

"Just checking up." He gave a menacing smile, looking back and forth between Spencer and Aria slowly as he spoke. "You guys wouldn't be ready to offer up new evidence now would you? Emily is going to crack soon..." Wilden put his hands on the edge of the table and leaned closer to the girls. "And the first one to come clean is going to get off the easiest."

"Trying to pit us against each other isn't going to work-" Aria started.

"Because there is nothing to admit." Spencer interjected. Wilden grinned at what had just happened, and Aria knew he noticed. If Spencer would have let Arias sentence end at work it could be manipulated into sounding like they were guilty. Aria was kicking herself, it was a small slip. Not even a slip, just poor wording. Any officer but Wilden wouldn't have thought anything about it.

Wilden leaned back smiling, his cocky grin. "Not Veronica Hastings can get you off for murder and exhumation of a body." With that Wilden walked away.

When the door to The Grill closed behind Wilden, Spencer and Aria looked at each other, with startled faces, before their eyes began to roam the rest of The Grill. After it looked like no one was listening Aria leaned over the table towards Spencer and spoke quietly. "We have to be more careful. He came out of nowhere."

"I was about to ask about 'that night'..." Spencer replied in a harsh whisper.

"...How long was he standing there?" Aria nervously thought out loud.

"It couldn't have been long. He wouldn't have called attention to himself so that he could ease drop." Spencer reasoned.

"Well, I've tried talking to Emily... about" Aria looked around again before finishing her sentence in a whisper. "...that night... she just shuts me out."

Spencer nodded in agreement. "Me too..." She picked up her fork and stabbed a few pieces of lettuce and inspected them for a few moments, but never brought them to her lips.

Aria used her fork to push her salad around, but didn't dare take a bite. Wilden had a habit of making her lose her appetite. "What do you think..." Aria trailed off. She knew the question was burning Spencers tongue too. They desperately wanted to know what had happened with Emily, and why she refused to talk about it.

"I don't know." Spencer muttered without removing her eyes from the spot on the table she had become fixated with.

"How is everything?" Steph interrupted the girls blank, nervous stares. It was apparent by the awkward tone her words took that she was confused by their demeanor.

Aria was the first to look up, Spencer not wanting to let the trivial talking with the waitress to interrupt her thought. "Great." Aria started unenthusiastically. "I think we're going to need two boxes though please." She finished making a true effort to be polite. The waitress, Steph, smiled and walked off, only to quickly return with their boxes and bill.

"Do you want to ride together to Hollis?" Spencer asked, breaking the silence, once they walked out of the building.

"Sure." Aria said, making her way to Spencers passenger seat.

Once they were a block down the road Spencers demeanor shifted as she gained control of her emotions. Aria noticed and could only chalk it up to the idea that Specncer had a plan.

"Okay, we give Emily until Friday." Spencer firmly asserted. Looking at Aria to check for an approval. When she saw Aria nod her head, Spencer continued. "If she is still brushing off our attempts, then we break into her therapists office and see if she has anything about that night in her file."

As soon as the words left Spencers mouth Aria rolled her eyes. It was a dumb plan, and they both new it. "We can't just break into her therapist office, Spence."

"Why?" Spencer asked astonished. "Hanna broke into Jennas therapist office without even knowing she was doing it."

Aria looked at Spencer from the corner of her eyes, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Okay." Spencer folded, a small grin gracing her lips as she pushed her head back against the head rest. "It's a horrible plan, but I can't think of anything else."

"We'll figure something out." Aria sighed. They were pulling into Hollis, and not until this moment did Aria realize how much she didn't really want to go in. From where Spencer was parking, getting to Arias classroom, without walking by Ezras old office was impossible. She had done everything in her power to avoid that hallway every time she had been there. The few times she was forced by time to take that hall she fixed her eyes on her phone and refused to look at the door. If it was empty it would just be a reminder that there was a void in Ezras life, left from not teaching, and it was her fault. On the other hand if it was full it would only make her feel like Hollis had moved on, like Ezra was never an important part of their everyday work; again her fault.

"Meet me here after class?" Spencer called to Aria as they walked their separate ways.

"Sounds good." Aria smiled back. She made her way up to the English building. The Hollis Campus was composed of a collection of historic buildings that had once been owned by Arias great, great, grandparents on her mothers side. After her great, great grandfather had some scandalous relations with a the princess of England he was to be killed. Even with the Hollis stature, his family wasn't able to stop the execution. The Hollis family was devastated and fled the country under the presidance that they wouldn't stay in a country that murdered someone for being in a consensual relationship with another out of their own class. The ideals of the Hollis family where advanced for their time. They were shunned for their opinion on the matter, and that only fueled their desire to get out. They bordered a ship with all of their possessions and when they got to America only 4 of the original 12 members had survived the journey. They were good business men, and made their way after some trial and error. It wasn't until the civil war that trouble came to the family again. The youngest Hollis brother at the time was consumed by all the money that could be made in the slavery business. The rest of the family was highly against slavery, and even helped fund the Norths efforts. The large estate, now known as the Hollis College, was often a refuge for Northern companies. The Hollis family would feed them and help with their medical attention; before sending them on their way to battle. The youngest brother, George, traded information about the troops whereabouts for a portion of land and slaves. The information was used to run a raid on the Hollis family estate. 34 Soldiers and what was thought to be every member of the Hollis family was murdered. Instead of gaining his claim for land and slaves, George earned a knife in the back. He was murdered soon after the information was given. Arias great, great grandmother at two years old was hidden with a visiting generals wife, Marie, inside the vault. After she was sure things were safe, Marie fled with the child to the North. She raised the child as her own and kept the fortune in a bank for when the child was old enough to handle her inheritance. The estate was donated to the state for educational purposes and when the child was old enough to marry the Hollis name was forever lost. The only remaining traces where the inheritance that was wisely invested and passed down through the generations. It was because of this fortune that Arias family was able to live in Rosewood comfortably on teacher salaries.

Aria admired the ivory steps, and beautiful architecture as she entered the large door. It was the time during the afternoon that students were flooding in and out of the building. She focused on where she was going trying not to bump into the mass of young adults, she didn't even have time to realize she had passed by Ezras office. She made her way to class and sat the third row back; There were a few kids already seated. Aria took out her book, and examined some of the first pages while waiting for class to start. A moment later, a buzz came from her phone. Confused, Aria fished through her bag until she found her phone, reading one new message.

Ezra:  
First day of class! Have a good day. Learn stuff! xoxo

Aria smiled to herself, and typed a reply:  
Thank you, sweetie. I love you. xx

"Welcome to Psychology 101, I'm professor Downes." A woman's voice interrupted her thoughts. She slid her phone into her pocket, and listened to the lecture.

Two hours late, Aria walked out of Psychology. The lecture had been interesting, and engaging. She could tell this was going to be a class she would enjoy. She glanced down at her phone with several missed calls from Spencer. Arias class had run over thirty minutes, and she hadn't even noticed. All of the sudden it felt like a brick wall had jumped out and attacked Aria. A warm liquid fell onto her arms. The books she held in front of her slammed into her chest hard, knocking the wind out of her, before falling to the ground. A pair of strong hands caught her before her body could meet the same fate.

"I'm sorry." Aria was spewing quickly before looking up into a set of familiar blue eyes.

"Aria?" Wes asked.

"Y-yea. Sorry. I should have been paying attention." She muttered. She had only seen Wes once, briefly, but he had such a striking resemblance to Ezra that she recognized him immediately.

"Oh, no ma'am. I should have been watching for a pretty girl with her head down." He replied with a grin, and pulled his coffee stained shirt away from his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Wesley." Aria quickly said again, pulling a few wet naps from her purse. "Maybe these will help."

She unwrapped one and handed it to Wes, before unwrapping the other and wiping her, now sticky, arms off.

"It's not big deal. I've got enough time to change before my next class." He grinned, bending to pick up Arias books for her.

"Oh, thank you." Aria said taking her books back from him. The two stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Wes sighed looking at the floor, then up at Aria through his eye lashes. "Listen, I know Ezra told you about my predicament. I just want you to know, I am really thankful that Ezra gave me this chance, and I don't want things to be awkward between us. Also, I'm going to try to give you and Ezra time to hang out without me around... I know he was worried about that."

Aria smiled at Wes. He really seemed sincere. "I appreciate that. I know your brother does too."

"Do you have plans tonight?" Wes asked, straight forward.

"Uhh..." Arias eyebrows pushed together. "I-"

He laughed lightly at her hesitance. "I have class tonight, and I know Ezra would love it if you surprised him."

"Oh. Actually, I might have to have him come pick me up. I think my ride left me." Aria mused, reading one of Spencers texts.

"You... don't have a car?" Wes questioned. She could read his thoughts by the looks on his face. 'My college graduate brother is dating a girl not old enough to drive.'

"I carpooled with a friend. Then my class ran over, and she had to go. My car is at a restaurant in town." Aria explained.

"I can give you a ride." He offered. "I've got to go home and change anyway." Wes teased.

"I don't want to put you out of your way more than I already have." Aria answered truthfully.

Wes put out his hand. "I insist, ma'am."

Aria couldn't help but smile at how charming Wes was. She took his hand as he helped her step over the coffee puddle. "Well, if you insist." She teased back.

Walking to the car, Wes made easy conversation. "So, your friend was just going to leave you here to fend for yourself?"

"Not exactly." Aria bit her lip, now feeling slightly guilty for not mentioning it earlier. "My dad works here. He gets off in about four hours though."

"Ahh... Professor Montgomery." Wes said knowingly.

Aria cocked her head to the side, with a grin. "So, you know him?"

Wes smiled widely. "I'm going to guess he is the professor that shocked as he called my name, and looked at me like he was seeing a ghost."

Aria laughed along with Wes, talking casually on their way to her car. Then followed him back to Ezras.  
Walking into Ezras apartment, it finally hit Aria what an awkward couple of months they were in store for. There weren't any walls or doors for privacy, except the bathroom. The common area didn't feel so common now that Aria knew it was technically Wesleys room. She stood awkwardly at the bar as Wes retrieved a shirt from his bag in the corner and headed to the bathroom. When he came out, Wes had traded his white button up, for a tan one. It made Aria laugh to herself. He and Ezra were just alike. Proper clothes in many colors. She contemplated asking him how many sweater vest he owned, but thought better of the situation.

Wes turned to Aria just before he walked out of the door. "Aria, just because I sleep on the couch doesn't mean you're not allowed to sit there." He cracked a grin, and stepped outside before she could reply.

Aria smiled to herself, making her way to the couch. She liked Wes. He was straight forward, but in a funny way instead of rude. It wouldn't be so bad to have him around a lot. Aria turned on the TV and flipped to TMC, to watch whatever classic movie was playing, until Ezra got home. Thirty minutes passed and Aria was beginning to wonder where he was. Even when he stayed after for meetings he was home before four thirty. Ten minutes later, Aria was starting to get worried. She decided to call, and make sure he was okay. The phone rung four long rings before he picked up.

"Aria! Hey." He answered coolly.

"Hey." She replied. She was relieved that he was alright, but not she felt stupid. He was fine, she could tell. Before coming over, and waiting for him to come home she should have called. He could be out with his friends, busy with work, trying to make amends with his mom. Just because he got off work didn't mean he was coming straight home.

"Whats up?" He asked, slightly suspicious.

"Nothing..." Aria looked around. "Just sitting around. What are you up to?"

"I'm actually waiting for Braden to finish up some work for me to grade. Can I call you later?" He was speaking in almost a whisper.

"Oh..." She wasn't sure what to say. "Yea."

"Whats wrong, Aria?" Ezra was always perceptive.

"Nothing. I didn't know you were tutoring today, I ran into Wes, he told me he had class tonight... I'm at your apartment to surprise you. I'll just see you tomorrow. Love you." Aria rambled on.

"Wait, that's sweet." She could hear the smile in Ezras voice.

"Ezra, can you help me?" Aria heard a woman's voice call. It was unmistakably Rachael's voice.

"I'll be there in a sec." She heard Ezra muffle the phone and yell back, before turning back to their conversation. "Wait there please? Rachael is trying to fix something under the sink, and I have to grade Braden's work. Then, I will be all yours okay?"

"Okay." Aria agreed. Then the line went dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Vibrant colors danced in front of Arias eyes. Woman in vivid oranges, yellows and reds danced about, and their dresses flew around them almost taking on a life of their own. Aria spun around watching the tail of her dress dance like the other girls. A smile took over her face and she glanced up into the crowd of color dancing to the music. Between the twirling couples Aria could see a set of piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

"Ezra!" She called, excitedly. "Dance with me!" His eyes darkened. From the bright blue, they grew deep like an ocean at night, and finally onyx black. His smiled faded as well and he gave her a blank stare. Aria began to push through the crowd to make her way to Ezra. The people were thick and no matter how much deeper into the crowd she got, Ezra got no closer. Aria began to feel anxious. She pushed a little more, letting go of her fear of being rude. She called his name, but could no longer hear her voice over the music. The groups of dancers seemed to be getting tighter and her pushing became more, and more useless. Ezra didn't seem to be moving, but he grew father away by the second. Aria was confused. She was walking towards him, what was going on. Arias heart began to race, as she pushed harder, and called louder; to no avail. There was a loud bang and Aria gasped.

Arias eyes flew open and she looked around disoriented. Ezra's TV was still playing, but the movie she had been watching was long finished.

"Oh, sorry." She heard a voice say. Aria sat up farther, and looked behind her. In the kitchen, there he stood, Wes. "Sorry, my class finished early, and I didn't see Ezra's car; I thought you guys left."

Aria looked around the apartment, looking for Ezra. "I guess I fell asleep waiting for Ezra."

"Is he not here?" Wes questioned.

Aria took out her phone and looked at the time. The blank screen stared back at her. No missed calls, and no text messages. "I talked to Ezra two and a half hours ago. He said he was finishing up and coming home."

Wes could see the disappointment on Arias face, even though she was trying to hide it. This was a look he had mastered himself over the years. "I'm sure he just got hung up at work. Do you want to go get some food? I'm starved."

"It's kind of late..." Aria thought out loud.

"Yea, it is late. And, I'm assuming you haven't eaten, yet." Wes pushed.

Aria couldn't deny she was hungry. "Why don't we order take out, incase Ezra gets back."

"Aria, you've been cooped up inside all evening. Ezra will call on his way back." With a sly smile, Wes put his hands in his pockets and moved toward the living room slowly. "Plus, I'm new to Rosewood. Won't you be so kind, as to show me what this town has to offer."

Aria couldn't help but grin at Wesley's charm. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give this up, so Aria put on a devilish grin and grabbed her bag. "Lets go." She walked to the door without another word.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Wes asked nervously. Aria had to disclose anything about their destination.

"You'll see." She said dismissively. Aria knew when Wes had asked her to show him around town that he was looking for the hot spots. He seemed like a well brought up party boy who could talk women into anything he wanted. It was safe to say, Aria wasn't going to give him what he wanted. They weren't going to a 'hot spot', or even a regular restaurant. The place they were going was about twenty minutes outside Rosewood.

They pulled into a small ally and Wes looked at Aria like she was crazy. "Are you going to mug me?"

Aria burst into a fit of laughter at his seriousness. "What?"

"People take other people to allies to mug them." Aria got out of the car and stood, but Wes stayed inside yelling so she could hear him. "Ezra didn't tell me you were in the mafia. We can go back and order take out, or whatever you want."

Aria laughed at Wes playfully. "Shut up, and come on. They're going to close soon."

Wes got out and walked with Aria up to a glass door with worn away words on it.

"Il signore scelta" Wes read, with a surprisingly great accent. "The ladies choice?"

"You speak Italian?" Aria inquired in awe.

Wes smiled, opening the door for Aria. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

The two made their way to one of the many available booths. There was only one other man sitting at a table reading with an empty plate. The place was a small family owned restaurant that had been one of the first restaurants in the area. They hadn't updated much since then, and still only accepted cash. Aria came here mostly to read, and because the food was incredible.

"Vegan?" Wes said with a smile.

"Is that a problem?" Aria gave him a condescending smirk.

"I love vegan." Wes said sincerely. A small elderly woman came over and asked their order in broken English. Aria ordered in the little Italian she new, and Wes followed suit.

"So, are all places in Rosewood like this one?" Wes asked disappointed.

Aria rolled her eyes. "No, places this decadent are few and far between in Rosewood."

"Good, it's nice to have places like this; ones that are hidden. When every place around is a quaint, it becomes... un-unique I guess." Wes, and Aria laughed at his lack of vocabulary. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... it's better when places like this are forgotten by the masses. Then they are appreciated more when they're found."

"Seems like everyone in town has forgotten this place besides me and Lenny." Aria motioned with her eyes, to show Wes who Lenny was.

"You know his name?" Wes asked laughing. "You and Ezra must come here a lot." Wes took a drink of his water, and picked up a bread stick, hiding his eyes from Aria.

"Actually..." Aria looked down picking at some of her chipped finger nail paint. "Ezra and I don't come here."

Wes perked up and stared at Aria, his eye brows raised. "Why not? He would love this place."

"It's kind of... my spot I guess." Aria looked up meeting Wesleys eyes. "I've never told anyone about this place... much less bring them here."

He could tell Aria was hesitant to tell him that. "Well," Wesley started with a smile. "It means a lot that you would show it to me."

Aria shrugged non-chalantly."My intentions weren't pure."

"I knew it!" Wes demanded. "You were going to mug me!"

"I was. I changed my mind when I lost the element of surprise." Aria playfully joked along.

Wes laughed and looked down at the table distantly. When he looked up all joking was gone from his eyes. He was very intense and it made Aria uncomfortable. "Why did you really bring me here? We could have gone to any place in town. So why this one? Why somewhere so... personal?"

Aria moved her straw around her cup, not wanting to answer the question; her reason was childish. "Honestly?" She asked looking up. Wes nodded his head in agreement before she continued. "You seemed like someone who wants to hit up all the most popular spots, and hang out with the cool kids. This is the last place on earth someone would go to find those things."

Wes looked at Aria in mock horror. "You did it to spite me!" Aria grinned guiltily. "You thought I would hate this place, didn't you."

Aria laughed, "I did."

"What did I do to you to deserve that, Montgomery?" Wes asked still surprised by Arias honest answer.

"Not me, Ezra. I think he feels inferior to you. That drives me insane." She replied.

After a moment of silence Wes laughed and spoke again. "You want me to hate dinner."

Aria laughed along. "I wanted you to have a horrible dinner."

The elderly woman came back and set their food down.

After the woman left, Wes looked back at Aria. "Would you be mad if I said I'm having a great time?"

Aria smiled back. "No."

* * *

Ezra held his hands around a leaking connection under Rachel's faucet. The water spewed out uncontrollably, soaking Ezra from head to toe.

"Here" Rachel said urgently. Ezra took the towel and wrapped it around the leak. This was a temporary stopper, but the water was soaking through quickly.

"Turn the water to the house off." Ezra shouted panicked.

"I don't know how to do that!" Rachel shouted back.

Stepping out of his car, Ezra recalled the happenings of the night. His shoes squeaked as he miserably made his way to his apartment. Stalking to the door Ezra fumbled for his keys. He flipped the lights, and slid off his wet shoes. Ezra peeled off his wet shirt and looked to the couch.

"Aria?" He called. No answer. He looked for a note, on the counter, on the couch, on his desk. His heart sunk as he looked at the type writer, remembering the last time he asked her to wait for too long, and came home to an empty apartment; the typewriter was empty. He picked up his phone and had no messages.

"She probably went to get take out." He thought to himself. Undressing in the bathroom, Ezra hoped into a warm shower, reveling in the heat. He lathered the soap up his torso, and his arms, then moved to shampooing his hair. He rinsed, and conditioned his hair, and washed the other various parts of his body, before rinsing again. Ezra wrapped himself in his robe, and stepped out to find his phone and call Aria.

Laughter coming from the front door caught his attention. He could hear Wesley's voice outside the door, fumbling with his key as he told an anecdote. Ezra figured Wes had found a girl to romance thinking Ezra would be out with Aria. He sighed to himself and grabbed some clothes; getting dressed in the bathroom. Finally the laughing pair was inside and Ezra stepped out towards the common area. Much to his surprise, the girl Wes was romancing was Aria.

"You guys seem to be having a great time." Ezra said in an odd tone. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Threatened, or angry. Should he be thankful that his brother took Aria out when Ezra was indisposed? Was he supposed to feel anything? Should he be giving a second thought to the two of them walking in laughing?

"You're home." Aria stated flatly, all of her laughter fading.

"I told you I would be..." Ezra said plainly, trying to conceal his emotion until he knew what he should feel.

"And I waited, for two and a half hours." Aria said slightly frustrated. Seeing him here brought back her fear from earlier that evening. She couldn't shake the feeling that Rachael was a threat.

"Well, I'm here now. Let me take you out to dinner to make up for it." Ezra said, grabbing his jacket off the couch.

"Actually..." Aria started looking at Wes awkwardly. "We already ate." Ezra looked up eying Wes carefully.

Wes could feel the tension between the three of them raising. "I got home from class, and Aria had fallen asleep waiting for you. I felt like a jerk for waking her up, so I convinced her to have dinner with me."

Ezra sighed, frustrated with himself. He should have called. "A pipe busted, and I was trying to fix it and..." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I thought you were Mr. Fitz, not Mr. Fix It." Aria quipped.

"What about a movie?" Ezra asked hopefully.

"It's getting kind of late." Aria declined. "I think I'm just going to go."

Ezra shook his head, at himself. "Okay, let me walk you out."

Aria walked towards the door giving Wes a genuine smile. "Thank you for tonight, bye."

Wes smiled back. "No, thank you for not mugging me." The two shared an inside joke, making Ezra feel more out of the loop. "See you Thursday, Montgomery." Wes called as she left the apartment, a devilish grin playing on his lips.

Ezra shut the door behind them, and took a few long strides to catch up to Aria. "Thursday?"

"Wes and I are getting coffee after class." She stated planely, focusing on the stairs.

"Can we have lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know. Am I going to have to wait for Wes to pick me up?" They had reached her car now, and Aria turned to face Ezra as she spoke.

"Aria." Ezra replied frustrated.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." She apologized.

"I should have called." Ezra apologized back.

"Yea, you should have." She let out a deep breath. "But, I can't be mad at you for trying to keep someones house from flooding." She gave him a soft smile.

Ezra started laughing. "Trust me, I failed." He lifted his hand to cup her cheek and pulled her into him. All of her frustrations washed away with the pressure of his lips on hers; his body against hers. He slowly walked her backwards until her back was pressed against her car. Ezra firmly planted his hands against the windows on either side of her head. Her hands slowly moved up his body taking in every contour of his muscular shape.

Ezra pulled only centimeters away. His lips so close it left Aria yearning for more of him. "A whole day without your lips is far too long." He whispered, then leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Aria opened her front door to muffled yelling coming from the top of the stairs. A similar scene had played in front of Aria for the passed couple days. She was hesitant to stop long enough to listen from the outside of her parents door. Aria had a fear that she knew it was her they were arguing about. Ever since she and her father had that chat about Ezra in the kitchen, Ella had been giving him the cold shoulder.

The next morning Aria was grabbing her things for school when she received a group text from Spencer.

Spencer: Meet me on Conerstone, where the billboard is. ASAP.


End file.
